


【南以颜喻】Dopamine & Adrenaline

by DL0723



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DL0723/pseuds/DL0723
Summary: #人设：双杀手（非完美人设，介意请自行关闭）（初始人设）生活所迫yuan交的大学生 周震南&  杀手组织骨干 张颜齐#时代背景：现代城市，混乱失序社会#全文走向：非HE，大概是OE(?)#篇幅：4.09万字#分级：R-18
Relationships: Zhang Yanqi/Zhou Zhennan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. Trainer of CK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudyLimestoneWater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyLimestoneWater/gifts).



> *【warning1】私设超多 接受不能可随时退出
> 
> *【wanring2】有黑暗心理/血腥暴力/sexual描写 未成年人请立刻退出不许下滑！
> 
> *副cp是xwz zyq/yxj/zl同事设定
> 
> *文中所有涉及宗教的表述均只为推动情节需要，无任何二次加工意图，恳请各宗教人士口下留情，感恩的心❤

*为方便阅读，人物代号待查表如下：  
张颜齐：Trainer of Contrack Killer(TCK) / YOROLL  
周震南：Blue lagoon（蓝色珊瑚礁）  
焉栩嘉：ZIA  
赵磊：Ray  
焉父：Zenith（顶峰）  
伦敦分中心负责人：Jellyfish

（章节标题下BGM仅为笔者推荐，大家也可自行选择听或不听或者听别的歌～总之爱里门~）

Chap.1 Trainer of CK  
（Now playing: Down To The Bottom - DOROTHY）  
“带你走是plan C。”

自知缺德事做尽的人大都怕死，比如达官显贵们出行人均五个保镖起步，比如豪商巨鳄们的起居常备防弹玻璃和密码锁。  
秋风不致彻骨却很剌脸，张颜齐扯起卫衣兜帽戴上，盯住对面金融大厦数到二十九层停下，所见是一扇融在夜色中的落地窗，用暗色窗帘遮得严严实实，看起来似乎只是下班后人去楼空的办公场所，如果没有夜视仪清晰地显示出屋中三个静止站立的人形热源的话。  
眼前的红外线夜视仪大概是俄罗斯进口的，镜片内侧的参数标注都是俄文。张颜齐颇为头疼地咂了咂舌，将每处对应位置的文字换成记忆中的英文，借着显示屏上的标尺计算了一下视野中的人形身高，站在离他最近的窗边的两人大约都超过了一米八，不出所料是今晚这个目标的贴身保镖。  
不带狙击枪果然是明智的，在100米外开枪即便能穿透那扇安了防弹玻璃的落地窗也不能保证一击爆头，而干掉两个平行站立的人就得至少开两枪，没有谁会淡定到看见两个保镖倒地还留在原地不跑。无法保证两发子弹解决的远程狙杀就有打草惊蛇的风险，加上这栋高级写字楼配备了顶级安保系统，目标一旦冲出那间办公室就会触发警报，张颜齐前天踩点的时候甚至还瞄到了通过虹膜识别才能进入的通向指定楼层的电梯。  
张颜齐合上夜视仪的镜头盖，摸到耳边的蓝牙耳机摁下快速通话键。  
“Ray，我是TCK，给我复述一下浅川崎义今晚的行踪预测。”  
耳机里传来一声低笑，“就是那个，招妓嘛——怎么，你也想见识见识啊？”  
“联络员赵磊同志，现在是工作时间。”张颜齐咬牙切齿地回答道，“情况不妙，除非你能在十分钟内给我搞到一把德产SL9SD * ，否则只能放弃狙击计划。”  
“给你说过的嘛，浅川是个gay，定期幽会一名男妓，一般都在他那间心理咨询室里办事儿。现在刚过9点，你能看到窗边有保镖的话证明男妓已经到了。”赵磊低沉的声音已然听不出一丝方才的玩笑意味，“不能狙击就暂缓行动，我本来就觉得这个计划不完善……”  
张颜齐对赵雷的絮叨置若罔闻，将夜视仪的箱子扣好立在墙边，以俯视角度观察了一会大厦正门，“你能黑进浅川咨询室的预约系统吗？”  
“分分钟的事儿。你有plan B了？”  
“尽快把他今天的会客名单发给我，一小时后派人到金融大厦对面的居民楼天台取走我的东西。”  
说罢调整了一下马丁靴的束扣站起身，准备挂断通话的前一秒他听到赵磊明显加快语速问道：“你要干什么？硬闯？别冒险啊！”  
纯黑的卫衣身影快速隐入天台角落的暗门，张颜齐丢下一句，“放心，我准备混进去。”

居民楼的楼门从里面被推开，张颜齐脸上捂着口罩，缓步向金融大厦靠近。揣在裤子口袋里的手机震动了两下，收到一封加密邮件，发信人署名“R”。  
张颜齐点开键盘输入“Trainer of CK”，邮件的附件自动加载，正是他要的会客名单。向下滑到底，原来浅川崎义下班前的最后一个咨询者的是一个拳击教练的女儿，赵磊还在这条记录底下特意备注了一句“因为早年目睹父亲在UFC比赛打死过人，来治疗PTSD”。  
“优秀的情报来源是暗杀成功的第一要义”，张颜齐还记得挖掘赵磊的前辈如是说。彼时赵磊丢了互联网公司的工作，刚从996的福报里被解放出来，报复资本家的狂热使他根本不在乎自己的同事是一帮所谓的亡命徒。  
人人不过都是亡命徒罢了——像他这样靠杀人养活自己的，和浅川崎义这种以儿童心理治疗为幌子、强迫未成年人性交易的低劣皮条客，以及这片钢筋丛林中每一个欲望的奴隶，苟活在这人吃人的社会上，大家都无甚区别。  
大楼的感应门自动打开，张颜齐将手插在裤兜里走近前台，摘下口罩对女接待员报以一个略显窘迫的微笑：“打扰您了，实在不好意思，我下午带孩子见过29楼的浅川先生，结果孩子的一个小玩具落在他的办公室了，请问可以麻烦浅川先生送下来吗？”  
女接待员将他从头到脚打量了一下，递给他一支笔示意他在会客登记簿上签名，然后拿起电话说起了日语。  
张颜齐在登记簿上写下那个拳击教练的名字，女接待员还在跟话筒那边的人对话，他歪头看看自己的笔迹，在“职业”那一栏加上一行，“Trainer of Boxer”。  
女接待员挂了电话后冲张颜齐指了指大厅后方的电梯间：“浅川先生说没有发现什么玩具，您可以自己上去找。他的助手在27楼接你,电梯通不到29楼。”  
张颜齐点头道了谢，绕过柜台看到一座金属检测门，他屏住呼吸快步走过去，整个大厅安静如常，各个角落巡逻的保安谁也没有注意他。  
还好刚才将靴子后跟的战术匕首取下来留在了天台上，意味着过会儿他必须赤手空拳地制服两个人高马大训练有素的保镖。张颜齐看着锃亮的电梯门倒映出自己的脸，手指轻轻蹭了蹭鼻梁。

心理咨询室的四面墙壁上，高高低低挂着十几幅风格诡异的抽象画作，屋内没有开灯只点了几根蜡烛，画幅在昏暗中都变成了明暗不一的黑色块，仿佛地狱中飘出的鬼影，正向着仰面躺在地毯上的周震南张牙舞爪地扑来。他微微抬头眯起双眼，想借微弱的烛光看清那些画的笔触细节，一股刺鼻的香水味突然熏得他眼睛一疼。  
不，向他扑来的还是那个一身油腻男香味儿的啤酒肚，他也不再是正认真欣赏不知名画作的艺术生，还是那个自己都唾弃的被包养的雄金丝雀。  
周震南不耐烦地转了转搁在脑袋上方被皮带反绑的双手，任由浅川崎义狞笑着扯开自己的衬衣，带着酒气的呼吸喷在他的口鼻上，令他扎扎实实地窒息了几秒。  
“Vin，等我、等我做完这一单，”浅川的手不安分地伸进周震南的裤腰， 喘着粗气用不太正宗的中文说道，“我就给你开个画展，让那些名人们都来捧你……”话音未落，周震南猛地一声呜咽，转过头怒目圆睁地低吼道：“你能不能轻点！”  
浅川非但没有停下手上的动作，反倒咧开酒味浓重的嘴，恶狠狠地啃了一口身下人的嘴唇，任凭他扭动身体拼命反抗：“嘿嘿，Vin，你这个样子看起来特别骚，不都已经硬了嘛……”  
口中被迫尝到的伏特加浓度甚高，逼出了周震南的眼泪，他浑身的力气一泄而空，认命般地侧过头盯着烛光，橘红色的火苗渐渐模糊在视线中。主动屏蔽感官能降低一部分心理屈辱感，他已经麻木到感受不到唇吻和手指在皮肤上肆虐。  
什么尊严，什么梦想，什么坦荡清白活在人前，你都可以不要，你只要钱。周震南。他在心里对自己说。  
被他用来转移注意力的橘红烛影突然熄灭了。周震南用余光看到房门被极轻地推开，一只靴子样的鞋底踏上地毯。  
浅川察觉到动静愣了一下，回头望过去，正好对上一双没有温度的眼睛。  
“你是谁！人呢！他怎么进来的！”浅川对着门外高喊，被他打发出去的两个保镖谁也没出现。  
“啪”的一声，马丁靴的主人抬手打开了顶灯，周震南被炫白的灯光晃了一下，恍惚间以为眼前的一身纯黑就是先前墙上的画里看到的黑色块。  
来者扣着黑色卫衣帽子，一条黑色束脚工装裤，一双哑光黑色马丁靴，戴着黑色口罩，从头到脚只露出眼睛。周震南迅速坐起身挪向墙边，意外地捕捉到对方正望向自己的视线，他觉得意外是因为，那个瞬间他竟然莫名地没有一丝一毫害怕。  
“都死了，一个在27楼一个在你门口。”张颜齐将十指攥向手心后松开，他的手臂肌肉耗力过多还在发疼。“浅川崎义是吧？下辈子请几个身手更好的保镖，或者换个正经行当，别害人了。”  
浅川像是还没理解眼前情形，瘫坐在地怔怔打量着张颜齐：“你，你要什么……我有钱！有……我可以给你钱！”  
类似的情形张颜齐实在是看腻了，不由自主地看向蜷缩在墙角的人身上，发现对方此刻衣襟大敞狼狈至极，自觉失礼地收回视线，冷笑道：“你骗过多少小孩儿，毁掉多少家庭，还想不明白有多少人出钱要你死？你赚的那几百万恐怕不够买你的命，浅川医生。”  
他本来想加一句“只够招个妓”，又瞥到墙角的青年紧紧捂着衣襟，一双细长眼睛盯着浅川几乎要喷出火来，将嘴边的话咽了回去。  
“我……我出双倍价钱！是谁！是谁雇的你！你又是谁！”浅川崎义跳起来，一边嘶吼一边倒退靠近办公桌。张颜齐的双手空空荡荡，浑身上下看上去也没有藏武器的地方，让浅川更加笃定，他就是个虚张声势敲竹杠的。  
周震南抱住自己的膝盖挡在胸口前，黑衣人的话又在他心里过了一遍，浅川干的是恶心勾当，那自己花浅川的钱岂不是一样恶心？口中的酒味再次令他作呕，周震南的眼睛在黑衣人和浅川的脸上徘徊，他希望下一秒黑衣人能一枪轰烂浅川的脸。  
然后这个人会杀了我吗？周震南开始浑身发抖。如果能死个痛快的话……也不是不行。  
黑衣人沉默了很久才扯下口罩开口道：“浅川，一个死人不配知道这么多。”  
室内的死寂停滞片刻，浅川崎义忽然从桌沿下抽出一把手枪对准张颜齐，面上表情从惊怖换成了癫狂：“快滚！滚！否则我、我就打死你！”  
周震南的心跳顿时加快，扭头盯住那个黑衣人，那人一动不动的似乎成了木头人。  
张颜齐神色如常，用余光搜索了一下左右，左手边有个看起来很重的落地台灯，右手边是一张茶几，桌面上有支钢笔。那把手枪似乎是老式M9*，枪管套了消音器，浅川此刻手抖得像筛子，所以他仍然胜算过半。  
不对，屋里还有个人，虽然看起来毫无威胁，但他总归是一对二。  
室内的挂钟秒针又“嘀”的一声，张颜齐迅速下蹲一个前滚翻，将落地台灯踹倒在地。玻璃灯罩在地毯上弹了一下，浅川同时发出一声惊叫，手指一颤扣响了扳机。  
那一枪打到了黑衣人原本站的位置后方的墙里，周震南后背贴在另一面墙上都感到了细微的震动。那黑色的身影向另一个方向侧滚两圈，撞到了茶几停住。浅川立即又补了一枪，打中了那人的左肩。  
而那黑衣人像毫无知觉般从地上弹起来，迅速欺身上前，扬手打飞了浅川的手枪，抬膝狠狠顶了浅川的肚子一下，然后用小臂卡住脖子，将他压倒在身后的办公桌上。  
“Vin！Vin……救我……”  
浅川目疵欲裂，越过张颜齐的手臂看向周震南，那把被打飞的M9落在周震南脚边半米不到的距离。  
张颜齐的左手攥着钢笔，笔尖贴近浅川的耳朵眼，死死盯着那双血丝暴起的眼睛，手腕猛地发力，将钢笔插进浅川的耳朵里。  
“噗嗤——”暗红血液汩汩地向外冒，浸湿了张颜齐的卫衣袖口。剧烈的疼痛使浅川蹬着腿挣扎不止，他的眼睛依然盯着周震南和手枪之间的空地。  
钢笔戳进皮肉的声音激得周震南一震，他伏身够到地上的枪，深吸了一口气抬起头。  
张颜齐终于抽出空回头看了那青年一眼。身后的青年跪在地上仰着脸看着自己，脸色惨白如纸，嘴唇似乎被咬破了，染着饱满的血红色。  
那双细长的眼睛第二次跟自己对视，张颜齐有点看不透他的神色，只是本能地计算着怎么夺下他手中的枪，刚想开口，那青年站起身向前一步冲过来，拿枪顶住了浅川的前额。  
“去死吧你。”周震南用尽全力从牙关中挤出四个字，声音抖得像在哭一样：“去死吧你。”  
浅川开始绝望地呜咽，这下换张颜齐愣了。他盯着身侧那双握枪的手，属于年轻孩子的细嫩皮肤，指尖还隐隐显着粉红色，一看就是养尊处优惯了的手。  
“兄弟，要动手就快点，还有五分钟他就死了。”从耳朵里流出的血量已经淹没了一小半桌面，张颜齐低声提醒道。  
周震南闻声却松开了枪柄，将手枪搁在张颜齐的手肘边，眼角斜挑望向他：“不了，你用的钢笔也是我的。”说罢向后趔趄了几步，又跌坐在地上。  
“警察来查肯定认定是我杀了他。”  
张颜齐也松开了手，浅川的瞳孔已经渐渐失去焦距。他拿过桌上的枪插在自己的后腰，转身认真地端详着这个小孩模样衣冠不整的青年来，“你是他的……呃。”  
“马子？”周震南一颗一颗扣着自己的上衣，“姘头？随你怎么以为。”  
黑衣人哑然失笑，周震南看着他，发现这人刚眼都不眨地结果了一条人命，笑起来居然还能露出两颗虎牙。  
“你快走吧，浅川的司机再过一小时就会发现异样的。”周震南发现自己声音还在抖，“我就跟警察说他要掐死我。你从消防通道走，没有监控。”  
面前的黑卫衣纹丝不动，周震南瞥了一眼他受伤的肩膀，只能看出一大片液体洇开在黑色的布料上。“你受伤了。去医院。”  
黑卫衣又轻声一笑：“小兄弟，你是不是只会说祈使句？”  
周震南有些着急：“赶紧走！你的目标不是完成了吗！你再不走我报警了！”  
计划以外总有意外收获，张颜齐心里念叨着真是玄学，冲着小年轻翘翘下巴，“我走了你怎么办啊？你连枪都不会开，录口供准备瞎编吗？”  
“我——”周震南心里一股火蹿上来，伸手想拔出浅川耳朵里的钢笔，“你别管！”  
张颜齐眼疾手快，一把拽回他的手。“别碰，别留下你的指纹。”  
周震南发现自己的手劲根本不能和对方抗衡，一时没了动作。黑卫衣攥着他的手拽了一下，拽得他一个踉跄。周震南听到对方低声问道：“他管你叫什么？问？文？你的名字是什么文吗？”  
“不是。”周震南回答得相当简短。  
张颜齐见对方不愿直答也就不再多问，两根手指将钢笔抽出来，在浅川的外套上擦干净血迹，另一只手仍牢牢拽着小年轻的手向门口走。  
“那，我叫张颜齐，谢谢你没有听他的把我杀了。”  
周震南被拽到门口，迟疑地停下脚步：“你要带我去哪？”  
“找个小诊所止血，我怕我失血过多晕在路上，所以烦劳兄弟照顾一下。”张颜齐回头对周震南戏谑道，“救命之恩改日再报。”  
两个人一前一后向电梯间走，周震南急急开口：“不能走电梯，有监控！”  
张颜齐勾起嘴角，看向走廊上的摄像头：“放心，马上就没了。”

周震南目不转睛地盯着电梯内部的镜面，和他并肩站着的黑卫衣除了唇色开始有些发白之外，完全看不出受了枪伤的样子。  
“嗡”，张颜齐的手机响了一声，是赵磊发来的信息：“抹掉了。”  
电梯下到一楼，张颜齐在开门前几秒开口道：“跟我去一下前台。”  
周震南一脸狐疑地扭头盯着他看。怎么杀了人不跑还敢在前台露脸？职业杀手都这么狂的？  
前台的接待处依旧是张颜齐进门时的模样，女接待员看到两人一同走过来，有些意外地问道：“您是——浅川先生的那个朋友？您二位……”  
周震南抢过话头：“我替浅川先生送一下这位顾客。”  
张颜齐带着标准的窘迫微笑：“对对，实在抱歉，刚才登记的时候有个地方写错了，我改一下可以吗？”  
女接待员打了个哈欠，有些不好意思地点点头：“好，您改吧。”  
周震南看着张颜齐捏起签字笔，划掉职业那一栏填的最后一个单词“Boxer”，改成了两个字母，“CK”。  
走出大厦几十米远，他忍不住凑近张颜齐开口问道：“Trainer of CK？是你们组织的名字吗？是那个Calvin Klein？”  
“嘶——”张颜齐刚笑了一声，肩上却传来尖锐的痛感，“你除了祈使句就只会问问题？那你先告诉我怎么称呼你。”  
“周震南。周吴郑王，震撼南方。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，哎。”张颜齐捂着左肩忍不住地笑，“别逗我笑了真的疼。好，周震南，你诚心问了我就告诉你，CK是Contract Killer的意思，trainer of CK是我的签名。你还有什么问题？趁我还没疼晕过去，赶紧问。”  
“你每次杀人都就地取材吗？”周震南身上单薄的衬衣抵抗不了夜里的低温，他叠起手臂抱着自己。  
“门口安检那么严我总不能挥着砍刀往里冲吧？见机行事啊。”张颜齐领着他拐进一条幽深的巷子，从后腰摸出那把手枪，用枪托砸碎一辆旧车的前窗，“问完了？上车。”  
周震南自顾自地坐上副驾，看张颜齐单手握住方向盘，凑上前给他扣上安全带。离张颜齐的脸最近的那一秒，周震南偏头看进他的眼睛。  
张颜齐愣了一下，仰头向后靠：“谢谢谢谢，大半夜不用这么遵守交规吧？”  
周震南翻了个白眼坐了回去。“我还有个问题，你们职业杀手都这么多废话吗？电影里的杀手都可冷酷了。”  
“那你现在看的是这个杀手有点热。”张颜齐踩了脚油门，后半句在发动机的轰鸣声周震南听得不太真切，“你现在就是玛蒂尔达。”  
“好吧，最后一个问题。你喜欢在第三人在场的时候杀人？”  
张颜齐呼出一口气，声音冷了下来：“没有。今天是不得已临时选了plan B。”  
问了不该问的。周震南有些紧张又有些尴尬，低下头沉默一会儿，又问了一句：“那带我走也是你临时起意？”  
“带你走是plan C。”

(*SL-9SD：赫克勒·科勒发明的G36步枪的狙击步枪改进版。)  
(*M9：9mm口径手枪，意大利伯莱塔公司生产的经典款，各国军队常用近战手枪。)  



	2. Blue Lagoon

Chap.2 Blue Lagoon  
（Now playing：If - Unloved）

“足够强才不会死。”

周震南经常会反复做同一个噩梦。  
梦里的场景与达·芬奇的名画《最后的晚餐》 *高度相似，他漂浮在半空，从十二门徒和耶稣的表情神态，到室内光线明暗对比，连桌布花纹都能看得一清二楚。  
等他定睛望向餐桌上，见到的不是餐具和食物，而是被五花大绑动弹不得的自己。  
围坐桌前的教徒也变成了他的父母，从小到大相识的朋友，以及所有曾拿钱买他一夜的大老板们，统统张着血盆大口，如同古代神话插图中的饕餮，急不可耐地企图将他拆吃入腹。  
如果即将被当作分食的是他自己，那他能以旁观角度观看这一幕，只能说明是他灵魂出窍了。  
多荒诞一事儿啊，梦里出窍的灵魂静静看着自己的肉体被数十把刀叉开膛剖肚，一滴血从自己的眼中滑落到桌上，通红的眼睛回望着半空中的灵魂，用嘶哑的喉音问道：  
“为什么不救我。”

他在小腿肌肉痉挛引起的锐痛中惊醒。  
一抹晨曦穿过玄青色的纱帘落进眼里，周震南撑起上半身，发现自己坐在一张宽大无比的中式木榻上，从床脚正对的深木色的拱形门框向外面看，见到的是回廊上的两根门神一般的立柱。  
占据屋内另一半的是一张长桌，一角有缕缕烟气飘出，竟然陈着一鼎铜制的三脚香炉。  
拄着头坐在长桌另一角的是那个黑卫衣，此刻已经换成了白卫衣。白卫衣微阖双眼像在闭目养神，一绺刘海落下来搭在眼皮上，棱角清晰的下颌线在阳光里显得柔和了不少。  
周震南神游了一会儿，不由自主地想到了王尔德笔下的道林·格雷的画像*。  
“咳，嗯。”  
周震南清了清嗓子，白卫衣睁开眼睛和他对视了一秒。  
张颜齐根本没睡着，他眼见睡得死沉的周震南紧蹙起眉头，反复念叨着一句话，“你为什么不救我”，猜到他应该是做噩梦了，决定靠假寐避免尴尬。  
“醒了啊？哦对，我的伤处理好了。谢谢你。”张颜齐的左臂僵直着垂在身侧，看周震南目不转睛地盯着他，面上浮起赧色，“昨天吓到你了？”  
何止是吓到啊，周震南腹诽道。黑卫衣开着车七拐八绕，将车子刚在一处复古庭院的门外停稳，就直接晕倒趴在了方向盘上，要不是喇叭声在深更半夜足够响，及时召唤出了庭院里的人，差点以为他跟黑卫衣都要交待在这深山老林里。  
“这哪儿啊？你的基地？”周震南掀开被子低头找鞋，“你那管家怎么像个童工，还凶巴巴的。”  
张颜齐手撑下巴乐不可支：“哈哈哈哈哈哈——嘶，你说的是小焉吧，他可不是我的管家，这是人自己家。”  
床边只有一双酒店一次性拖鞋，周震南眯起眼偏头，“哦。他是你朋友？”  
“同事。”  
一个比张颜齐还低八度的嗓音在门外响起，凶巴巴的少年端着个餐盘进来，冷冷地斜睨了一眼周震南，冲张颜齐开口：“我家大夫前两天度假去了，我亲自给你做的手术，麻醉镇定消炎药加上你们俩的房费，一共一万三，转我爸卡上。”  
“好得很好得很，焉大少妙手回春——”张颜齐懒洋洋地起身接过餐盘，“周震南，来吃早饭。”  
周震南穿上拖鞋怔在原地，被张颜齐称作小焉的少年第二次瞥过来，眼里带着玩味的意思：“你住在哪？吃完饭我送你回家，他没法开车。”  
米粥的清香气味直接钻进胃里，周震南走到桌前坐下，欲言又止地拽了拽自己皱巴巴的衣角。隔着粥碗腾起的热气，他看不太清张颜齐什么表情。  
张颜齐也欲言又止地拿筷子搅着碗里的热粥。“昨晚的目标是他的......额，金主。估计我们还得躲几天，你最近有任务么？就当我帮你看家，便宜点儿好不？”  
“不好。”小焉直截了当地回绝道。“我确实有任务，明天动身。单人，九级。”  
张颜齐停下搅粥的筷子，冲小焉挑了挑眉，“九级？焉栩嘉你现在那么缺钱？不如你把那一万三免了我替你去呗。”  
小焉没有答话，无波无澜的眼睛盯着桌角的香炉。周震南小口小口地喝着粥，有种异样的直觉：他俩马上要吵一架。  
“我让Ray联系你。”张颜齐将手里的筷子一撇，兀自碎碎念，“九级单人任务，你需要远程干扰配合。不是我说，这也太危险了，谁派的活？不看焉叔面子的吗？你还真敢接，不要命了？”  
小焉保持着一脸冷漠，错开目光望向周震南：“你也是不要命了，敢带走目标相关的活人，让我爸知道你立刻完蛋。”  
周震南彻底喝不进粥了。  
“行行行，说不过，您自便。”张颜齐面露愠色地拾起筷子。“赵磊借你，一万三下午就转，焉大少注意安全早去早回千万别卖我——”说罢向焉栩嘉挥了挥手。  
焉栩嘉转身走出房门，在庭廊上停下脚没有回头，开口道：“不是借我，是还给我——他本来就是我的。”

山中小院远离人迹，生活物资倒是一应俱全。周震南闻着袅袅不绝的檀香味度过了整整三天，无聊到开始数院中浅塘里的鱼。  
刚过晌午，张颜齐抱着笔记本电脑坐在回廊的栏杆上，用一只手费劲地打着字。一小时前周震南问他写啥呢，张颜齐回他，工作总结。  
“你们杀手组织还要定期汇报考核KPI啊？”周震南满脸难以置信。张颜齐偷笑一声，太好骗了你，数你的鱼去。  
要不是手机还能正常收到信号，周震南还以为自己一觉穿越到了古代。他坐在池塘边平整的石台上，犹豫了好久才点开新闻App，在搜索栏里输入“浅川崎义”四个字。  
一条新报道都没有，弹出的页面第一条还是浅川的儿童心理咨询广告。周震南将关键词换成金融大厦，搜到的仍然只有一个月前有家新公司入驻的消息。  
他偷偷瞟了一眼还在打字的张颜齐，迅速打出“张颜齐”三个字，点搜索，什么结果都没有。  
“张颜齐。”  
“嗯？”张颜齐的眼睛从电脑屏幕上挪向周震南。  
一个活生生的人，就那么大剌剌地走进金融大厦用一支钢笔杀了浅川，又大剌剌地离开，怎么会没有任何人追查这件事呢？  
“你能不能告诉我，是谁出钱请你杀浅川？”周震南锁上手机。  
张颜齐脸色变了变，将电脑合上搁在旁边：“你不是也想要他死？问那么多干什么。给客户保密是我最基本的职业道德。”  
“我......我只是想知道，要躲到什么时候......”周震南嗫嚅着低下头，“看起来没惊动警察。”  
张颜齐沉思了片刻，比起这个他更担心因疑似绑架了个未成年人而惊动警察。  
“喂，周震南。”他跳下廊阶，走到周震南面前，“你该不会还在上学？你失踪三天了，家人已经报警了吧？”  
弯腰坐在石头上的周震南看着地面，“我没有家人。我要是有家人，怎么可能花浅川的钱。”  
张颜齐愣了一下，蹲下身和周震南保持平视：“好吧......浅川的上家觉得他行事狂妄容易败露，出高价杀他灭口，所以才没有警察追查，因为他死在自己人手里。”  
周震南合上眼睛，良久发出一声极轻的冷笑。  
“我怎么一直没发现呢，他的钱原来那么脏。”他看向张颜齐的眼神落寞至极，“比我还脏。”  
张颜齐轻轻摇了摇头。“不脏。我是说你。”  
“你知道什么啊——”周震南仰起头，让阳光垂直掉进瞳孔，“你杀的人本来就该死，伸张正义又能赚钱，你哪知道什么是脏的。”  
张颜齐挑着眉盯上他的脸：“那你想干吗？”  
“什么？”  
“伸张正义顺便赚钱啊。”张颜齐粲然一笑，露出两颗小虎牙，“既然你觉得我们这行不脏。”  
周震南直起腰来，胸口传来的猛烈心悸让他一震。他从张颜齐的脸上看不到丝毫开玩笑的意味，眼前浮现浅川的耳朵涌出的大片血液，以及三天前将他惊醒的那个熟悉的噩梦里，从自己的眼里流出的血迹。  
因为在学校主修浪漫主义油画，他又偏爱模仿Simone Martini*的哥特画风，眼睛比较习惯灰度较高的色调，而血的红是那样热切饱满的颜色，大朵大朵的绽成美丽又危险的食人花，每次看到都会心悸。  
“可我、我不会、不会用那个......枪什么的......”  
周震南垂眼望着张颜齐卫衣袖口露出的手腕，和青筋虬结的手背，还有虎口覆着的颜色偏深的老茧，骨节之间还能看到深深浅浅的疤痕。那才是一双标准的杀“手”，张颜齐看起来也还很年轻，杀人是何等折磨心神的事情，他用了多少年才变成职业杀手的呢？  
“你忘了我叫什么？Trainer of CK啊。我教你，包教包会，不会退款。”张颜齐伸手刨了两下头顶的乱发，手指隐没在乌黑的发丝之间。  
这双手，如果强行忽略它了断过多少人命，完全称得上是艺术品。周震南看得出了神。  
“额。”张颜齐看周震南半天没答话，自觉无趣地起身，“算了，明天我送你下山......”  
“我想学。”周震南突兀地开口，“你说的，包教包会。教不会怎么办啊？”  
张颜齐“啧”的一声，扭头往回廊走：“讹上我了是吗？我们是挺缺人的，不过收不收你还是焉栩嘉他爸说了算......趁我养伤，先教你两天吧。”  
周震南忙不迭地跟在后面，“那个小焉？原来他是你上司？不是同事吗......”  
“他和我一样，都是他爸的下属，”张颜齐发觉这话说得别扭，又接了一句，“他爸是最早的创始人，也是训练师，现在活着的人里，只剩焉栩嘉是被他爸亲自训练的.......而现在有资格接九级任务的只有我和他，我没想到焉叔心这么硬，亲儿子都舍得。都怪行情不好，太缺人了。”  
周震南听得云里雾里，只抓到了最后的重点：“你们到底有多缺人？连我这样的都想招募？”  
张颜齐拎起横栏上的电脑，顿了顿才回道：“这半年内死了四个核心同事，包括焉栩嘉的联络员。其实他本来话挺多的，就是最近受了打击才......”  
“那你会死吗？”  
“会啊，”张颜齐留给他一个后脑勺，“说不定下个任务失败我就死了。”  
周震南神色复杂地定在原地，愣愣地看着张颜齐回屋收起电脑，拿出浅川的那把手枪，退下弹匣里剩余的两颗子弹，将空枪递过来。  
他接在手里反复端详着，张颜齐的声音从头顶上传来，“足够强才不会死。”

（Now playing： Illusionary Daytime(幻昼）- Shirfine）

离开焉家的宅院已是五天后。张颜齐从车库里开出一辆惹人注目的亮黄色越野车，拿起手机给焉栩嘉发了句语音：“铁子，卡宴借我开几天，一共转了两万给你。”  
周震南坐在副驾上，连续的颠簸感让他头晕脑胀。“你慢点儿，人家的车都不爱惜。”  
“你看他像会在乎一辆车的人吗？”张颜齐打了半圈方向盘开上了盘山公路，打开了车载音响，在叮咚响起的钢琴声里嘀咕了一句，“奇怪，他怎么不听交响乐了。”  
周震南将车窗降下一半，凉风迎面而来，树荫过滤后的日光铺在手掌上，皮肤似乎也变成了半透明的浅金色。每经过一个弯道，就离山下城区又近了些。他眺望着远处丛生的高楼，又看到后视镜里的自己，身上还是那件白衬衣，却有什么地方不一样了。  
他蓦然开口：“这首歌叫illusionary daytime，幻昼。”  
张颜齐眨眨眼睛，手底下忙着换档：“你学音乐的？这都知道。”  
“画画的时候听过，以前我待过的画室里都是焦虑症患者，天天靠纯音乐才画得出来。”周震南靠在椅背上喃喃自语。  
“不巧，我家地盘有限，只能把储物间给你当画室了。”  
周震南笑了笑，侧过脸看向张颜齐：“你怎么连问都不问我一句，就想带我回你家啊？万一我是坏人呢？虽然你也不是什么好人。”  
张颜齐也笑了：“当然是为了训练你啊，新晋学员周震南。我总不能在大街上教你开枪吧。”  
钢琴声突然被消息提示音打断，张颜齐点了下手机屏幕，音响里传出一个急促的声音：“张颜齐，我和焉栩嘉在七号安全屋，他说出事儿了。你快来。”  
那个声音是赵磊。张颜齐心头一凛。  
周震南察觉到了紧张感。“我是不是不方便跟着你了？”  
张颜齐眉心拧成川字，紧盯着仪表盘说道：“没事，七号安全屋就是我家。”

如果说焉栩嘉的家像世外桃源，张颜齐的家简直就是个防空地堡。除了面积不大的客厅和厨房位于这栋普通居民楼的一层地面上，其他空间都藏在地下，两间卧室、一间浴室，四周墙壁贴着厚厚几层消音海绵的小型靶场，放有跑步机和拳击沙袋的健身房，以及最外面堆放杂物的储物间，规规整整。周震南观察了一下四周，倒也没看到什么分屏监视器、一按按钮就弹出来一抽屉枪或者各种诡异闪光的高科技设备之类赛博朋克电影的固有设定。  
二十平米见方的储物间，中间用一道玻璃推拉门隔开，张颜齐和那个凶巴巴的小焉关在门里面不知道说着什么，留他和一个瘦高白净、年纪看起来不比他大多少的男生，在门外面面相觑。  
“听ZIA说，TCK救了个目击证人，就是你？”瘦高个走向一旁的咖啡机，端起两个马克杯，“他俩经常在里头吵架，别管了，喝咖啡。”  
周震南接过杯子：“TCK？哦，你说张颜齐.......嗯。你是他的那个联络员......？”  
赵磊点头，咕噜咽下一口没加糖的黑咖啡，视线固定在玻璃门那头：“目前是焉栩嘉的，根据任务情况会更换搭档。张颜齐带你进了安全屋说明承认你正式加入了，工作时间大家都互称代号的，TCK，ZIA，Ray。Get used to it，Vin.”  
咖啡杯在嘴边停顿了一下，周震南轻不可闻地叹了口气：“看来你已经把我查了个明明白白。”  
赵磊倚着身后的工作台，饶有兴致地看着面前这个稚气未退的小男生：“挺聪明啊。全面背调是考察新人的第一步，TCK是个管杀不管埋的甩手掌柜，想一出是一出，这些善后的事儿都是我的任务。幸好你的信息干净得很，否则你以为能活着走出焉家？”  
周震南回想起借宿焉家小院的那几日，丝毫没发现除了他和张颜齐以外还有活人的痕迹，不禁打了个寒颤。  
“我的代号，必须是Vin吗？”  
赵磊一直盯着他，准备回答他一箩筐的问题，却没想到是这个问题。“哈？哦不，你想叫啥都行，除了本名，你代号Picasso也完全OK，我只是需要给你的专用信道和归档库起个唯一名称而已。”  
周震南吞下一大口咖啡，眼神转回玻璃门里面，他看到焉栩嘉捏着手机给张颜齐看，张颜齐瞥了一眼屏幕，垂下眼睑紧咬着嘴唇。那道门似乎是双层玻璃，隔音出奇地好，周震南实在按捺不住好奇心，继续问赵磊道：“焉......那个ZIA，他不是去执行任务了吗，到底出什么事儿了？”  
“我也不清楚，这几天他都没有联系我，昨天晚上突然发了个紧急求救信号给我，坐标是这里，我就赶过来了。九级任务的具体情况我无权过问，建议你也别问了。”  
赵磊端着咖啡踱到工作台边坐下，又回头冲周震南笑了笑：“你想好代号记得告诉我，在此之前我只能先叫你——TCK的小跟班。”  
周震南刚想说“我才不是”，玻璃门从里面被推开，张颜齐冷着一张脸走出来。焉栩嘉跟在后面，拖了张椅子到赵磊身边坐下。  
张颜齐两手撑上工作台，偏头望了一眼周震南，“他算自己人，你跟他俩再说一遍。”  
赵磊和周震南不明就里地对视一眼，焉栩嘉在一旁开口道：“这次任务本来是去鳄港的集装箱码头交赎金救一个女的，昨晚我到了指定地点，见到了绑匪和人质的尸体。”  
焉栩嘉语气平淡，两手十指用力绞在一起。赵磊一把捏住他的手腕：“然后呢？你暴露了？”  
“嗯。因为那个码头存着军火，对方也没敢开枪，只动了刀。之后我在他们的人身上搜出了这个。”焉栩嘉一边说着一边打开手机搁在台面上，周震南凑过去看，照片里是一把沾着血的蝴蝶刀，刃身上嵌着一条显眼的蓝线。  
“有点眼熟......”赵磊疑惑地抬起头，忽然倒吸一口凉气，“Blue lagoon？！”  
“Blue lagoon是什么？”周震南不解地看着张颜齐，他到现在一声不吭实在太反常。  
“在我和张颜齐之前第一个达到A9级的人，刀是他的。”焉栩嘉的脸色更阴了，“失踪了半年多，我们都认为他叛变了。无论用这刀的人是谁，肯定不是blue lagoon，不然我也不可能杀光所有人活着赶到这里。”  
赵磊已经听不下去了，晃着焉栩嘉的手：“你有受伤吗？到底怎么回事啊？”  
焉栩嘉摇了摇头。  
地下室顶棚的白炽灯闪了几下，四个人互相盯着，静默了许久，张颜齐才开口道：“照你的怀疑，现在所有高级别外务成员和联络员都有可能是内鬼。但你和blue lagoon无怨无仇，为什么针对你？”  
“我只知道，昨晚任务的知情人都在这里。”焉栩嘉直起腰来靠在椅背上，刀一样的目光在对面的两人脸上扫过，最后对上赵磊的视线，“别这么看我，你们的嫌疑我都已经排除了，不然我干嘛跑这儿来啊。”  
赵磊一拳捶在焉栩嘉的胳膊上：“你怀疑我！老子被你吓得一夜没睡又不敢多问你还怀疑我！你居然还怀疑我！你连任务地点都不肯告诉我还怀疑我！”  
焉栩嘉乖乖挨着捶，脸上的霜冻封印终于卸下。“别打了......我和人打了一晚上架够累的了。”  
张颜齐拉起周震南的袖子，冲焉栩嘉甩下一句，“你先切断通讯频道，内鬼我来查。我说你俩闹够了歇好了就赶紧回去，我还得训练我学生呢。”  
周震南被拽到门口，脚步突然一滞，回头问赵磊：“Ray，我的代号可以叫blue lagoon吗？”  
三个人同时一愣，赵磊冲张颜齐递去一个询问的眼神。  
“可以可以，就当那个初代blue lagoon已经死了。”  
张颜齐似乎很不愿和他俩再共处一室，扯着周震南走出门去，快步穿过靶场和健身房之间的走廊，推开走廊尽头的卧室门，把手中的人塞进门里。  
“干嘛干嘛——”周震南痛恨自己分量太轻，被他像拎小鸡一样拎来拎去，“你不是说要训练吗？”  
张颜齐锁上房门，低声问道：“你是不是也觉得焉栩嘉说的话有什么不对？”  
“啊？我都没怎么听明白啊其实......但我记得你们说过，这个任务是别人派给他的，那个人应该也知情才对。”周震南往床边一坐。  
“不错啊！你还挺敏锐。”张颜齐拉开简易衣柜的拉链，刨出一团灰色的衣物扔在床头，单手扯下身上穿了好几天的卫衣，赤裸的上半身径直暴露在周震南眼前。  
“喂！”周震南急忙挡住自己的眼睛，差点从床边跌下去，“换衣服好歹打个招呼啊！”  
始作俑者坏笑一声，“都是男人你害什么羞——”  
“有病吧你！”周震南放下手瞪他，余光瞥见他肩上的弹痕，以及侧腹和后腰上几处狰狞的刀疤，一时语塞。“能不能说正事儿......”  
“嗯。他只能暂时怀疑我们仨，因为指派任务给他的人就是他爸。”张颜齐披上灰色的棉布家居服，又回身在衣柜里找起了配套的裤子，声音从衣物堆里闷闷地传来，“赵磊权限不够，而我没有过问，咱们仨都不知道他的任务地点，难道让他怀疑自己亲爹？”  
“话是这么说，”周震南撇了撇嘴，“但是干你们这行的，互相怀疑不是日常吗？你怎么就相信他说的都是真的？”  
张颜齐直起身来正色道：“干我们这行的绝对不能整天互相怀疑，少看点谍战片你。”  
周震南耸了耸肩不置可否。  
一条同色的裤子被张颜齐拎在手里，他冲周震南勾起嘴角：“我要换裤子了，跟你打个招呼。”  
周震南的手抬慢了半秒。  
“啊——烦死人了你！”

“Vin，两个多月没见你了，在哪潇洒呢？”  
周震南按下跑步机的停止键，打字回复曾经的合租室友“休学回家了”，然后坐在地毯上啃着指甲开始神游。  
张颜齐的训练枯燥得完全出乎他意料——先是足足用了半个月强迫他熟记各种手枪的口径射程，和相应子弹的速度衰减率，必须熟练记忆不同风角和风速对子弹的偏移影响原理，然后熟练运用肯塔基风力修正*计算各类模拟场景下的瞄准镜高度偏差，甚至每天出一道计算题写在纸上，放下一摞草稿纸盯着他。  
“我靠.....哥，我是文科生！没学过这么难的数学啊！”周震南咬烂笔头也算不明白。  
“认真算，子弹又没长眼睛，万一打偏了还杀什么人？”张颜齐拿起量角器敲桌子，“我脑子受过重伤都能学会！”  
还有虽然免费却比收费最贵的私教课变态十倍的体能训练，一开始张颜齐让周震南一拳一拳打沙袋，打了三四天又问他，你从小跟人打过架没？周震南说没有，只挨过打。  
张颜齐站在沙袋旁边：“打我，照脸打。”  
周震南气沉丹田一声怒吼，拳头冲到离张颜齐的鼻尖还有两厘米的时候被一只手狠狠格开，震得他整条胳膊麻劲儿一窜。  
张颜齐抬手捏了捏他的大臂，“就你这点可怜的肱二头肌，怎么端得动枪哦？”  
第二天就加了一项举哑铃。  
这些都不算什么，周震南觉得最恐怖的是他的衣品已经彻底被张颜齐强行扭曲了，张颜齐带他到商场买衣服，手上捏着卡说“你随便刷”，结果结账的时候又把周震南挑的破洞裤和长款毛衣都放了回去。  
“那我买卫衣总可以吧？”周震南气急败坏地从特价区的衣服堆顶上随手拽起一件印花卫衣，“这件还便宜。”  
张颜齐从另一堆里拣出一件黑白豹纹的，“凑个满减。”  
“行，这个杀手有点抠。”坐回车里，周震南抱着袋子苦笑，这哪里是购物，明明只是扫荡了几件过季三年的运动装。“你挣的钱都花哪儿了啊？房子也不大，房租不能一个月一万吧。”  
“花钱地方可太多了，行业不景气老板不加薪，装备得靠自己挣啊——”张颜齐自己的车是辆仿佛哮喘老人一般风烛残年的中配现代，周震南在心里和焉栩嘉那辆浮夸的卡宴对比了一下，默默感慨，真是同行不同命。  
“到门口你先回去，我去超市买点菜。”  
周震南嘿嘿一笑，“我想喝养乐多，无糖的。”  
不幸中的万幸是，张颜齐在吃食上从未亏待他，一日三餐健康得像养生教科书。周震南也自觉地戒了烟，靠养乐多当替代品。  
他看着镜子里的自己，此刻正躺在地上懒散地啃着指甲，脸色比以前好了不少，肩臂也好像结实了一点。  
如果没有对面那间挂满了靶纸的射击室，如果他不知道张颜齐的职业是杀人，如果他不是鬼使神差跟张颜齐学着当一个杀手。  
那简直是偶像剧，我和杀手男友的同居生活？  
“噗。”他哑然失笑，做什么白日梦呢。  
周震南在胡思乱想中合上眼皮，呼吸渐渐平缓下来。  
眼前出现了一座穹顶教堂的内部，中央有一张长条桌，十几个神色各异的人围坐桌边，磨刀霍霍，桌面上平躺着一个人。  
他又梦见了那个梦。


	3. SOCP Rescue

Chap.3 SOCP Rescue  
（Now playing：Success Montage - Danny Elfman）

“我男朋友就是他们的人，这会儿估计还看着呢。”

以前选修巴洛克画派鉴赏的时候，周震南在课堂上看过彼得·保罗·鲁本斯的一幅不那么知名的画作，内容带有鲁本斯作品中常见的天主教色彩：《Cain Slaying Abel》，该隐刺杀亚伯。  
画中两个人以十分诡异的角度互相对视，亚伯匍匐在地的身躯是画中的明亮部分，眼中满是濒死的惊怖绝望；手握屠刀的该隐则被鲁本斯处理成大片阴影，拧成一团的脸部肌肉带着十成十的狠毒。整幅色彩没有用到血红色，却让周震南第一眼看到就心悸到手心冒汗。  
课后他去找圣经《创世纪》这一章中该隐和亚伯的故事原文来读，读到该隐出于嫉妒杀害自己的兄弟亚伯的罪行被耶和华得知而被判处终生流放时，周震南以为这就是故事的结局，不曾想上帝给该隐留下一个免遭他人杀害的记号，还说了这样一句话：  
“凡杀该隐者，必遭七倍报应。”  
杀人者却不能被他人所杀，这算什么上帝的无差别过分仁慈？周震南当时大为不解。  
而当他此刻站在藏于伦敦考陶尔德美术馆的原作面前，跟着耳机中的英文讲解一寸一寸地仔细端详了几遍这幅画，突然解开了几年前的疑惑：耶和华将杀了人的该隐流放，却不许他再被别人所杀，看似以德抱怨的宽容背后却施加了一种现代人才能切身体会的最高级惩罚：孤独。

这座城市的冬季是能让人得风湿性关节炎的那种潮湿阴冷，尽管美术馆室内的暖风开得很足，窗玻璃上的细密雨痕还是让周震南觉得不暖和。他将挂在手臂上的大衣翻了个面，从内衬口袋中取出手机，再次按亮屏幕——张颜齐还是什么消息都没有，这个骗人精临走前喊他在这里等两个小时，现在一整个下午都过去了，外面天色正飞快地变暗。  
还好伦敦本地人都是一副“他人的事关我屁事”的表情，没人对他这个紧张兮兮的东方面孔多看一眼，充分的疏离感反而让周震南觉得安全。尤其张颜齐带他到伦敦是来见组织负责人的，准确地说，来接受杀手组织准入考核——心里藏着即使在异国他乡也是绝不能告予他人的事由，是个人都得紧张到快爆炸。  
除了一张小旅馆的房卡，和手机里存的张颜齐的手机号，此时此刻还真是什么都指望不上，更过分的是张颜齐还吩咐过他不要主动电话联系。周震南十分讨厌这种感觉，这种不得不把一个人当救命稻草死命拽着不能撒手的感觉。他的救命稻草倒是端得不慌不忙胸有成竹的样子，“按规定我得先去本地安全屋报道，和当地负责人报备后就来接你。别怕，这不都是你喜欢的画吗。”  
是挺喜欢的，但周震南实在没什么心情看，他清楚地看到张颜齐走之前极快地伸手摸了摸腰间藏刀的地方，手里的焦糖拿铁突然就不香了。  
离美术馆关门的时间还有半个小时，周震南决定回旅馆等。  
他一边穿大衣一边跟着人群向门外走，刚出了大门，忽然被一个身着精致西服套装的青年拦住去路，那青年金发碧眼标准英国人模样，一开口却是不太标准的中文：“周震南先生吗？”  
周震南挂围巾的手停在颈侧：“......是，您.......？”  
青年非常客气地欠了欠身，说了句“请原谅”，然后周震南的眼前突然一黑。

直到眼罩被人小心翼翼扯下来，周震南才发现自己站在一间宽阔的舞蹈练功房里，刚刚意识清醒地被人带进车里拐了大概二三十个弯，下车又步行了二十分钟，在四五个电梯进进出出，站定不动后周震南还在想，哪怕眼前对上的是枪口他也不意外。  
结果对上的是张颜齐歉意满满的脸，一手捏着眼罩，另一只手轻轻拍他的脑袋：“是我是我，没事儿哈。”  
周震南刚想抬脚踹他，发觉房间里似乎还有别人，不由得往张颜齐身前靠近了些，眼睛向上挑着看他：“什么阵仗啊这是？”  
张颜齐还没顾上回答他，空旷的房间里响起一个伦敦腔：“I'm PIC of London, authorized by Zenith. Trainee Blue Lagoon,I heard you're ready to proceed?”  
“Hmmm,"周震南学张颜齐的样子挑了挑眉，才扭头看向说话人，是个明显上了年纪的中年女性，穿着比一言不合给他套头套的那个青年人还要精致。周震南迅速消化了她毫无感情的问候，回答道：“Yep.May I ask who's Zenith?”  
中年女人冲张颜齐歪了歪嘴角。张颜齐将周震南拉到身侧，低头悄悄跟他说：“Zenith是焉栩嘉他爸的代号，本来应该由Zenith亲自审核新人的，但他突然有急事离开了，所以才委托伦敦负责人代审核......我刚还担心你会害怕得说不出话呢，看来我多虑了？”  
“赶紧的吧。”周震南双手握成拳呼出口气，“怎么个审核法？跟你对打？”  
张颜齐一点都笑不出来。在今天之前他受人委托训练过的七八名学员都被派到了其他国家，收到的表现反馈听起来倒是都前途无量，但新人审核的过程他从未亲眼见过，而这次的学生还是个零基础无经验、甚至看起来体育考试都不一定能及格的。  
“嗯......就是......杀人，杀真人。”张颜齐直视着周震南的双眸，想从他眼里捉到一丝犹豫或退缩。只要周震南萌生一点点退意，哪怕就转瞬即逝的一点点，立刻放弃带他离开这里。张颜齐想。  
执行了上百次任务，他个人乐在其中，但毕竟是脑袋别在裤腰带上赚钱，总觉得这是一滩周震南不能趟的浑水。张颜齐开始后悔当时开口招募周震南。  
“二选一，接受一次单独刺杀任务，难度大概四级，十天内成功杀掉目标即通过审核；或者参加两天后开始的逃杀训练营，活下来即通过审核。”中年女性靠在墙边的镜子上看着一高一低目光互相锁定的两人，换了一口流畅的汉语，言简意赅地解释。  
“单独任务！”张颜齐飞快地冲女人甩了一句，又回头继续盯着周震南，“四级目标一般都没有武装，狙击解决就行，很简单的......”  
中年女人不耐烦地出声打断：“Let him choose,TCK.”  
“我可以先问问单独指派的目标是谁吗？”周震南示意张颜齐别着急，看向负责人问道。  
“可以，任务详情我会发到你的手机上——很意外吗？你的通讯方式我们早就掌握了。但在此之前，”中年女人顿了一下，“TCK，遵守纪律。”  
张颜齐背对着她用口型无声地骂了句“Fuck”，一边倒退着往门外走，一边冲一脸疑惑的周震南喊道：“无论目标是谁你都接，听我的，绝对不要选第二项，我就在隔壁窗户看着你，选好了比这个手势告诉我啊！”说着给周震南竖了个大拇指。  
周震南无奈地笑出了声，太老妈子了，太老妈子了你。  
张颜齐在练功房隔壁的小房间里，通过单向玻璃目不转睛地观察着周震南，看见他拿起手机，打开加密邮箱输入了密码，然后死盯着手机屏幕一直没抬头。  
张颜齐有点着急，压低声音对站在旁边的中年女人没好气地质问道：“你没坑他吧？四级任务而已？我和你可是平级，敢坑我的学生我立刻向Zenith告状撤你的职。”  
中年女人翻了个白眼刚欲开口，玻璃那边的周震南抬起头来，缓缓开口说了句什么。女人按了一下监听器的开关，对着麦克风说：“你选什么，blue lagoon?”  
周震南走到玻璃跟前，凑近墙上的扩音器，声音清清楚楚地传进张颜齐的耳朵：  
“我选二，逃杀训练营。”

逃杀训练营的设定就是真实的大逃杀，所有待审核的新学员（本期共12人）被送进一间伦敦市郊已经停产的化工厂，在48小时内进行生存竞争，每人配发一支普通手枪（子弹数为总人数的三分之一）、一把近身战术匕首，不许佩戴任何高级护具，自行抢占有利作战位置，刺杀手法无限制，可就地取材。48小时后发出停战信号，届时最后一名存活者胜出。提示：化工厂内有易燃物及大规模杀伤性爆炸原料，请谨慎使用。  
“酷哦。”周震南将逃杀训练营的说明文档翻到底，一骨碌翻身从床上坐起来，“这不就是真人版单排PUBG？就看玩家能不能一开始就跑进天命圈呗——哦，天命圈不确定哈，幸好不缩毒，我还真跑不快。”  
没得到回应。他望向斜靠在飘窗上的张颜齐，这位话唠大仙一旦一言不发就证明他摊上事儿了。  
“你别不说话啊，给徒弟我制定个作战计划？”周震南试探着开口，张颜齐连坐姿都没变。  
“哎呀，你当年怎么活下来的教教我不就行了？实在不行我就找个隐蔽地方一直苟着，凭我捉迷藏的本事苟到三强应该问题不大......”  
张颜齐的拳头从嘴边挪开，哑着嗓子开口：“我当年单独刺杀了一个军火走私贩，用时不到三天。你为什么不选单独刺杀任务。十天绰绰有余，我还可以协助，即便你失败了也不会死。现在没法改了，你告诉我，她发给你的刺杀目标到底是谁。”  
那张瘦削的脸从窗帘的阴影里挪出来，脸色少见的苍白。周震南被他盯得低头陷入了沉默。  
“不重要了，你说过的，足够强就不会死。”周震南盯着床单，慢吞吞地开口，“反正都是菜鸟，谁输谁赢全看本能呗。”  
张颜齐“哗啦”一下站起身来，将手机扔在周震南盘起来的腿边。  
“你自己看看，其余11人都是什么来头。”  
周震南拿起他的手机一翻，是一张加了照片的待审核学员名单，在“原职业”那一栏他看到了三个贴身保镖，两个SWAT*退役队员，剩余的五个是有案底的帮派马仔。最后一个是泰国人，职业是泰拳国际比赛种子选手，名字极其拗口，底下还有一行小字备注：“车祸致单腿残疾，无法继续比赛，但上肢发达，擅长交叉锁喉。——R”  
“哦。”周震南将手机撇回给他，“赵磊这种水准的情报员真是千载难逢，哎，你可得好好珍惜。”  
“你先活过这次再说吧。”张颜齐一屁股坐上另一张床，余怒未消，“简直犟得可以哦你。听我给你分析，首先从自身优势讲起，你这个身板，找个犄角旮旯藏好了，半天确实没问题，但最多只能藏半天。”  
“为啥？”周震南从不大的眼睛里投去大大的疑惑。  
“这两个SWAT前队员都参加过恐分搜捕，他们发现有人藏匿，就会用燃烧瓶或瓦斯弹逼你现身。”张颜齐用手指拖放名单，两个络腮胡大汉的脸瞬间放大，“他俩是从LA来的，跟下面这几个黑帮成员一打照面肯定要冲突，如果他们的枪法都还算准，那么——”  
张颜齐又从床头柜上扯下一张便签纸，飞速地列了个算式，周震南看得更晕了。  
“那么，七把枪二十八颗子弹，不出意外应该至少死三个，假定SWAT全部活着，剩两个黑帮；而那个泰国人腿有残疾，开始也不大可能冒险，所以他大概也会先藏着，甚至可能找你合作。”  
“合作？”周震南彻底愣了，“不是说只能有一人存活吗？”  
张颜齐头疼扶额：“当然是利用你啊！先和你联手干掉别人最后反捅你一刀，这些个东南亚格斗选手，遵循的都是丛林法则，狠起来吃人都不吐骨头。”  
“那三位贴身保镖都是黑人，有可能联手对付SWAT，但后面与黑帮混在一起就不太可能继续和平了。紧密观察他们的动线，抓准落单的人逐个解决，最好用枪。一旦被两人以上围堵就跑S型进房间，那个工厂四五层楼，楼体外有水管可以爬，总之注意隐蔽。”  
看着面前的小眼睛里惑意总算消减了一分，张颜齐顺了口气继续说道：“装备情况，手枪应该是HKP7，重量和后坐力都还算理想，但握把后保险肯定被拆改过，你揣在身上千万小心别走火。”  
“HKP7？这么复古的枪吗......”周震南啃上了指甲，三个月左右的张式特训给他储备了还算充足的枪械常识。  
“Zenith这人就喜欢老古董，你看他家装修那风格。”张颜齐撇撇嘴，“他们英国人喜欢用0.22LR子弹，基本不会哑火。来，告诉我万一哑火了怎么办。”  
正专心啃指甲的周震南立刻认真道：“先松枪柄，然后用力握住枪管中部的待发握键，退出哑弹，下一发自动上膛。没错吧？”  
张颜齐无奈地看着自己的徒弟一副等表扬的表情：“首先就近找掩体！你留在原地退膛不成活靶子了吗！”  
“好好好——”周震南换了另一只拇指开始啃，“请师父继续指教。”  
“战术匕首就不是你的强项了。”张颜齐皱起眉头，从自己的马丁靴后跟抽出一把仅有一掌长的小巧军刀，冲周震南比划着，“赵磊没有搞到匕首的准确情况，但根据我的推测，不是SOCP Rescue，就是SPARTAN CQB，外形基本是我这把的放大1.5倍版本。”  
周震南冲他摊开手掌。张颜齐往后撤手：“干嘛？你又没学会！”  
“我总得熟悉一下手感吧？子弹又不够。”周震南顽固地伸着手，终于如愿以偿拿到匕首，托在掌中把玩着，“你放心，不到万不得已我肯定不和他们拼刺刀哈。”  
张颜齐重重地叹了口气：“我放心个屁，我就怕你是第一个被抬出来的哦。”  
“咋可能嘛——”周震南的长音拖得极其夸张，“我失败了丢人的也是你，从此以后辞职下课吧您。”  
张颜齐本来灭了的火气又蹭地冒上心口：“不许失败！爬狗洞也给我活着出来！”  
“知，道，了。”周震南直直看着他，一字一顿地说道，“我可是TCK的学生。”

张颜齐坐在监控室里密密麻麻的三十六个小屏幕前，抖了快20分钟的腿。通过监控可以实时监视这座位于伦敦北郊斯台普斯角*的化工厂的各个角落。工厂有一大一小两栋独立楼房，小楼上下两层，正门紧闭，灰白的墙体上印着英文“小心辐射”，看上去是存放危险辐射品的库房；大的那栋地面上有五层，分布着众多实验室、生产车间、包装车间、消毒间，最顶楼似乎是现场管理人员办公室；还有一层地下室，储备着紧急消防设备，以及用来稀释毒气的蓄水池。  
二十分钟前直升机的驾驶员视角显示，十二个人统一身着土黄色紧身迷彩服和射击手套，腰带挂着手枪套和匕首，从直升机的绳梯下到化工厂大楼的顶层，神色肃穆地互道“good luck”，然后刻意彼此拉开距离，先后消失在顶层与天台连接的楼梯口里。随着直升机爬升到几十米高，张颜齐看到以中等步速走在最后的是周震南，他还扶了前头腿脚不太便利的那个泰国人一把。  
“疯了吗疯了吗疯了吗你是？”张颜齐嘴里念念叨叨。  
计时器显示刚过了一个小时，三层监控器的对应声频传来此起彼伏的枪声。张颜齐冲上前一看，躲在楼梯转角和一个车间门后的都是身高超过一米八的大汉，“呯呯”又是两枪，楼梯角一人胸口中弹倒下，是三个保镖的其中一个，对面车间里也倒了俩，高分辨率的摄像头清晰地拍下这几人临死前满脸的不甘。  
二层走廊里，两个SWAT队员果然迅速结盟，背靠背持枪缓慢地挪动着。这一层的房间都是面积较小的生化实验室，有几间还堆放着实验器材。张颜齐的眼睛跟着他俩一间挨一间地查看，心揪得越来越紧，这一层也完全看不到周震南的身影。  
一层用一个门厅隔成两半，左边是一排房门紧闭的工人更衣室，右边是员工食堂和休息区，留着几张旧沙发，落了厚厚的灰。这层同样安安静静，但摄像头拍不到更衣室内部，张颜齐将手里的纸杯捏扁又扯成两半，愤愤地捶了一拳控制台桌面。  
“TCK，第一次见你这么紧张。”中年女人递来一个玻璃杯子，里面盛着半杯紫红色晶莹透明的液体，“Zenith留下的极品勃艮第，不知道这帮孩子能不能带来够配这酒的头盘。别这么看我，你我不都是拿人命当下酒菜的么？”  
张颜齐用尽全力剜了她一眼：“我迟早要劝Zenith取消逃杀训练营这项考核。”  
“Wish you luck.”中年女人像是已经微醺，红唇轻绽冷笑一声，“你是他亲自选定的继承人，话语权自然够大，而我只配偷他的酒喝。”  
密集的枪声转移到了二层，楼梯口横陈着两具尸体，满脸滚刀肉一看就是黑帮，旁边实验室的玻璃门上靠着一个身中数弹的SWAT，吐出几口鲜血。另一个SWAT迅速闪进那间实验室，张颜齐一看摄像头便暗呼不好：屋内实验品柜里满满都是酒精。果然，活着的那个SWAT从实验台上扫下三四只窄口瓶，抱出一大罐酒精挨个灌进瓶子，将自己的衣袖撕成布条塞在瓶口，匍匐在地上缓缓挪向门口。  
标准简易燃烧瓶。张颜齐无暇观赏他单兵作战，眼睛在其余的屏幕上迅速搜索那个小个身影。  
周震南。周震南。周震南你给我藏好点。  
就在这时四层的楼梯口摄像头里闪过一个人影，双手握枪步伐缓慢地贴墙而行，张颜齐定睛一看发色，是那个残疾的泰拳手。这人看起来不太会用枪，走过每一个房门打开的房间时甚至不知道换成戒备姿势。张颜齐咬着牙，默默念叨着，“先杀他，先杀他。”  
张颜齐计算着所有人的弹药剩余，除了周震南和那个泰国人，其他人的子弹差不多都打光了。每一个镜头都没出现周震南，那他只能藏在一层的工人更衣室里。  
时间过去十个小时，在好几段非常没有观赏性（对张颜齐来说）的械斗后，久违地响起一声枪响，三层留守的最后一个黑帮成员被最后一个保镖扑上去一个背摔，夺过枪来照脸一弹，那保镖自己身上也被扎了好几刀的样子。  
泰国人上了顶层，躲在一间办公室的文件柜后面，只露出一个头发尖儿。  
张颜齐还是没有找到周震南。这小子是憋着气潜在地下室的蓄水池里了吗！  
手持燃烧瓶的SWAT从二层冲上了三楼，拿枪瞄准受了刀伤的保镖，死死盯着，看着他一点点咽了气，然后转身又上了四楼，搜索一圈没发现人影，走上了五楼。  
张颜齐的视线马上转到那个泰国人躲着的房间，那人早已不见了踪影。  
“嗯？”张颜齐有些诧异。那泰拳手瘸着腿居然不走楼梯，爬水管下去了？这人果然不容小觑。  
中年女人已经在一旁的转椅上打了好几个哈欠。“TCK，你这个徒弟是越南游击兵出身？”  
张颜齐已经快将监视屏盯穿了：“还有多久？”  
“36小时。那几个死人的尸体已经清出来了。”  
太久了。这死一般的寂静，张颜齐在屏幕之外看着都浑身发冷，完全不敢想象正躲在某个角落里的周震南有多害怕。  
SWAT拦住了前来回收尸体的人，挥舞着双手情绪激动地说了些什么，那些人扛着担架，对他摇摇头。  
大楼外四角的监控依次闪过泰拳手一瘸一拐的身影，他在向旁边稍矮的灰白小楼前进，始终没有正脸面对过摄像头，张颜齐猜测他此刻的表情应该也挺难看的。  
“哐啷”一声巨响，监控室里的人都被吓了一跳，SWAT站在一楼门厅，将一个燃烧瓶点燃扔在了自己脚边，火焰迅速吞噬了他的脸。回收尸体的人站在屋外等火苗燃尽，铺开了一张新的裹尸袋。  
中年女人拿手指敲着控制台面，“现在的年轻人，心理素质真差。”  
只剩周震南和泰拳手还活着了。张颜齐恍惚间稍松了口气，居然苟到了前二，换了他都不一定这么沉得住气。  
“Jelly，小楼里的监控呢？”张颜齐转头看向中年女人。  
Jelly耸了耸肩膀：“那是辐射品仓库，门都是锁的，他俩进不去。你叫我全名行吗，Jellyfish，提醒过一百遍了。”  
张颜齐的手按上控制台的操作按钮，将无人机的镜头向小楼一楼某个窗户拉近。  
“谁说进不去。”  
窗玻璃上有个大破洞，一看就是被人一肘砸开的。Jellyfish的眼里有寒芒一闪而过：“Holy cow，有趣。”  
话音刚落下，辐射品仓库的卷帘门被人从里面拉开，泰拳手高举着手中的枪向天开了一弹，另一只手反握匕首，冲着大楼大喊一声：“滚出来！”  
哦嚯，还是个懂汉语的。张颜齐咬着下唇，又开始在所有的分屏上搜找周震南。  
忽然，从四楼到二楼的监控中先后亮起了火光，烟气并不浓，火势却蔓延得极为迅速。泰拳手在原地怔了几秒，大喝一声冲进了一楼，三四秒后地下室门口出现了他踉踉跄跄的身影。  
张颜齐接着喊了一声：“把地下室监控调到主屏！”  
大屏幕上出现了一排灭火器的俯瞰视角，灭火器后面的墙根旁席地而坐着一个人，小小的圆下巴从发顶冒出来，牢牢握着HKP7手枪的右手搭在膝头，坐姿煞是悠闲。  
“哈哈哈哈！”Jellyfish大笑出声，“有意思！”  
要不是从门外钻进来的烟味实在有点呛，周震南都快靠着墙睡着了。他在一楼食堂的后厨操作间听着枪声数子弹，又从楼外墙绕进了更衣室听着那SWAT自焚的哀嚎声，苟到最后的正是他和瘸腿泰国大哥，心说张颜齐果然神算子。  
瘸腿泰国大哥拿枪的手抖得厉害，周震南盯了一会儿，决定吓唬他一下：“兄弟，那枪没有握把保险，你可小心别打到自己的脚。”  
这一幕在旁观者看来着实荒诞，两个生活都不太顺利的亚洲人，跑到大不列颠的国土上互相残杀，周震南心里苦笑道，第三世界国家啥时候才能站起来。  
“我、我，我实在没有办法了......”泰拳手的声音也在抖，“只有杀人才能养活我的家人......”  
周震南很认真地点头赞许：“是，我明白的，有家的男人都不容易。”  
泰拳手吸了吸鼻子，一脸狐疑地看他：“你为什么......能活下来？你看起来很弱，比我更弱。”  
“我太弱了，所以不会主动加入战场。”周震南放下膝盖伸了个懒腰，“中国有个成语，鹬蚌相争渔翁得利，现在你和我是渔翁，躲了17个小时确实难得。”  
泰拳手愣了愣，眼中的疲惫渐渐涌上来。“我......我不敢杀人，拿这种武器杀人，与用拳头相比，太卑劣了。”  
“那正好，我也不想用枪。”周震南索性将右手里的手枪撇在地上，“你准备拼刀？”  
监听器里清楚地传来周震南的声音，被张颜齐一声怒吼打断：“不要！”  
绝对不可以和格斗手拼刀。张颜齐下意识捂了一下后腰，那里最长的一道刀疤就是他吃过的亏。  
他丢下耳机抬脚就准备冲出监控室，Jellyfish摔下手里的杯子：“TCK！Order！”  
张颜齐顿住脚步。他当然知道规矩是什么，如果在行动结束前进入化工厂，那么他即刻成为逃杀的一份子，也就是说他和周震南之间也只能活一个。  
妈的。张颜齐回身，眼睛锁定在主屏上，“Jelly，医生呢？”  
“准备了，伦敦皇家医院的顶级外科医生。你的要求真的很过分。”  
泰拳大哥在掉了两滴眼泪后情绪似乎稳定了些，他和周震南隔着几排灭火器面对面坐下，两人尴尬对视了一阵，周震南首先打破了安静：“你又不开枪又不拼刀，等时间一到咱俩都活着那就全失败了哦。”  
“小兄弟。你看起来细皮嫩肉，为什么走上这条绝路呢？”泰拳手摆出一副讲道理的姿态。  
“我啊，哈哈。”周震南摸了摸自己的脸，“想报仇，也想报恩。哦对了，过会儿你可轻点打，我男朋友就是他们的人，这会儿估计还看着呢。”  
张颜齐呼吸一滞。站在一旁的Jellyfish喊出了第不知道多少次的“Wow”，斜眼瞟他。  
他妈的。张颜齐骂出了声，从侧肋的枪带拔出自己的手枪握在手里，冲Jellyfish吼道：“他要是死了老子立刻打死你，打死这个屋里所有人。”  
泰拳手抽出了自己的战术匕首，手上的动作比握枪时沉稳了许多，“我可以答应你不划脸，这样你在你男朋友心里就永远是美的。”  
周震南反手摸上腰带，用小拇指勾住匕首的尾环向外一拉，也将黑色的刀捏在掌中：“多谢了。”

狂风吹袭森林，满地都是枯萎的落花。  
周震南的颈侧被划出一道口子，血染在领口上，与沙黄色的迷彩组成了奇异的花卉图案。他冲面前的泰国大哥吹了声口哨，对方已经站不太稳了，本就残着的那条大腿被扎出一个血洞。  
“来啊，你不是还有弟弟妹妹要养活吗，来杀我！”周震南用手抹一把脸，四道血迹糊在脸上。话音未落，他抬脚踢向泰拳手的另一边膝盖，对方迅速做出下格挡的动作，格开了周震南的飞腿。  
借着被格开的那条腿的惯性，周震南后旋半圈，一只手捞过对方护在胸前的后手，往自己身前用力一拽。泰拳手没有料到他非但不后撤反而近身上前，下意识抬起匕首向周震南的肩膀扎去。  
“噗”地一声，刀刃大半没入，鲜血顿时喷涌在两人身上。  
“我操！”张颜齐从控制台前弹起身，“停！”  
“不行，他俩还都活着。”Jellyfish冲门口背着冲锋枪的守卫使了个眼色，守卫的枪口立刻调转对准张颜齐。  
这种SOCP战术匕首的刃身上留有倒刺，一旦扎入肌肉就会死死钩住肌肉组织，想抽出来得费极大的力。周震南肩上疼得眼前发黑，握刀的手被泰拳大哥紧紧扣住，另一只胳膊也被锁喉的臂膀压在身侧动弹不得。  
血液流失导致体温迅速抽离，他嘶哑着嗓子想要说话，一开口却只能从喉中挤出呜咽声。  
“呃......”  
僵持了快一分钟，就在周震南的力气快耗尽的时候，喉头的力道突然松了一点。  
周震南一个激灵，抬肘击中了对方的心口，然后将手中的匕首反手一插。  
刀尖穿透皮肉的触感令他手心一麻，他挣脱了那只锁喉的手，低头一看，自己的刀扎进了泰拳手的右侧腹，脾脏的位置。  
两人同时倒地，周震南用手在地上撑了一下，稳住自己的上半身，扭头望住泰拳大哥的眼睛。  
“你，放水了。”周震南捂着自己的肩膀，那一刀割破了他锁骨下的动脉。  
泰拳大哥的手从他身上无力地跌在地面，气若游丝地答：“我弟弟......和你......一样大......”

周震南醒来后见到的不是伦敦的街景，而是张颜齐家卧室的天花板。  
他垂眼看向床角，张颜齐穿着一起逛街买的豹纹卫衣，正神情淡定地趴着看他。  
“他死了吗？”周震南开口问道，声音像铁丝划墙一样。他的视觉记忆还停留在泰拳手睁着眼睛呼吸逐渐减弱的时候，还带着体温的血泊将他包围其中，昏昏噩噩间有此起彼伏的人声由远及近。  
“死了。”张颜齐端起手边的水杯走到床头，居高临下地睨着他：“你一刀扎裂了脾脏，这招实在太漂亮了，组织决定给你破格直升到六级。哦，我决定的。”  
周震南眯了眯眼：“啊......？比你还低三级？凭啥，我可是一挑十一啊。”  
张颜齐气得乐了：“十口也吃不成个胖子，来把水喝了。”  
“我起不来，浑身疼，你喂我。”周震南也没撒谎，整个肩膀连着背肌都像被强力撕开一般的疼。  
张颜齐的拳头都举起来了。“给你惯的，这不有吸管吗！还要我喂你！”  
“就要你喂——”周震南拖长声音嘟嘟囔囔着，哑掉的嗓子和粘糯的鼻音拉扯着张颜齐的脑神经。无论瘦小的身骨还是说话的神态都完全属于没长开的少年，皱着小脸缩在被窝里的样子更是像个一受欺负就跑回家哭鼻子的小孩儿，为什么会与伦敦工厂里那个浑身浴血满眼杀气的存活者是同一个人。  
张颜齐仰脖喝下一大口水，低头凑近周震南的脸：“嗯，嗯。”  
周震南听明白了，他说的是，“张，嘴。”  
一口温水顺着食道流下，周震南的耳鸣稍微减弱了点，抿抿嘴唇，偏头盯着张颜齐凑近的脸看。  
“干嘛，还喝吗？”  
“不喝了。”  
“那你看我干什么？你可睡得够香，我这五天都没合眼。”  
周震南一时语塞。  
“那你洗澡了吗？”他想了想，貌似五天没洗澡的人是他自己。  
张颜齐的胳膊撑着床头，垂着头定定望着他。“洗了，怎么了？”  
周震南歪着脑袋冲他笑：“你再亲我一下。”  
“妈的。”张颜齐作势要手刀砍他，“让你嘴快，全伦敦办事处都知道我是你男朋友了！老子被那帮憨批嘲讽了好几天！”  
周震南笑得更得意了：“咋，有男朋友就活该被嘲讽？他们英国人不是见得多了吗。”  
张颜齐的手刀慢慢落下来，轻覆在周震南的额上，手心冷得厉害。周震南听到他叹了口气，“因为我害怕。”  
“啥？”周震南拿下挡住视线的手，怀疑自己听错了。  
“我在害怕。”张颜齐的手指抚过他颈侧包着的纱布，眼中满是周震南从未见过的不安。  
“我以为你会死。周震南，我在害怕。”


	4. Loyal Game

Chap.4 Loyal Game  
（Now playing: I Can't Go OnWithout You - Kaleo）

“飞蛾在扑火的瞬间是感觉不到疼的。”

“致Trainer of CK：将为数不长的生命拆解成每一天、每一小时和每一秒，装进由爱、恨、交友、树敌、背叛、和解、服从指令、互相利用、自我厌弃、彼此拯救组成的弹匣里，像穷途末路的匪徒尽情挥霍这一匣名为时间的子弹，直到弹药耗尽，生命终结。”  
周震南坐在工作台边上，小声地念着手中笔记本扉页的题字。泛黄的纸张与受过潮的气味宣告着笔记本的老朽年纪，但留在扉页的钢笔字迹依然清晰，能看出一直被用心保存着。  
“好诗，字也好。你的日记？我能看不？”周震南穿着运动短裤，腿悬在桌台边有一搭没一搭地甩着，眨眨眼睛看向张颜齐。  
张颜齐站在工作台的另一头，手持小刀正准备向一管药膏的铝箔封口下手。“不是，我加入那天Zenith送我的，他写的那段话我从来没看懂过。”  
扉页之后记的都是些零碎的备忘事项和生活收支条目，周震南翻了几页连连惊叹，想不到如今出一次任务就有百万入账的张颜齐几年前连买一瓶三块五的酸奶都要记笔账。  
“刚开始赚得少，没法开源只能节流嘛。”张颜齐捧起一个小塑料碗，一边搅拌着碗里的东西一边走到周震南面前，“不然你以为房子车还有那些枪都是大风刮来的？抬头，侧过来点。”  
垂在工作台边踢得正欢的双腿这才停下。周震南乖乖偏头扬起下巴，近两指宽的暗红疤痕从喉结旁斜向上一直延伸到右耳后，伤口周围粉色的新生皮肤长得不太平整，看起来像一条攀附在岩上的赤炼蛇。  
张颜齐用塑料棒沾了药膏往那条疤痕上抹去，沁凉的触感刺激得周震南轻轻一抖。  
“别乱动。”一道嗔怪的眼神盯住周震南的眼睛，张颜齐手上动作没停，“可别蹭掉了啊，是你自个儿嫌这条疤丑的，祛疤膏那么贵记得给我报销。”  
“痒......”周震南缩缩脖子向后躲，顺便躲开了张颜齐的视线。本以为通过审核加入组织就要单独行动了，结果依然整天蜗居在张颜齐家，不仅自己没接到任何任务，张颜齐也推掉了两次任务，跟电话里的人回复的都是“有个伤员要照顾”，回头对待自己的态度却比以前恶劣了不少。  
周震南焦虑于家里没有进项，随手画了幅风景油画挂在外网上卖，竟然被一个台商出六位数收购，他拿着转账记录和张颜齐炫耀，张颜齐拖长了脸回一句，“不够买一盒步枪弹的，别画了。”  
他怀疑那天一脸疼惜地对他说“我在害怕”的人根本不是张颜齐本人。  
“哎你赶紧出任务去吧，待在家里就知道凶我。”周震南拿没穿鞋的脚踹他膝盖，被踹的那人纹丝不动也不答话，继续沿着伤口抹药膏。张颜齐的侧脸就在他脸边不到一厘米，呼出的气息擦过耳垂，惹得周震南忍不住偷偷看他曲线漂亮的嘴唇——张颜齐的唇形上薄下厚，平时不说话的时候唇角也是似笑非笑地向上扬起，此刻却明显向下耷拉着。  
“最近是不是又缺人啊？昨天Lanz发邮件给我说你不回复他，问咱们什么时候能开始接任务，他语气实在是太官方了我都不知道怎么回，还是Ray交流起来比较流畅。”  
“你别管了。又损失了一名八级外务，疑似内鬼泄密。”张颜齐打断他，将塑料棒往碗里一撂，两只手撑在周震南的两侧，眼睛与他正好平视：“从现在起除Ray和ZIA以外不要回复任何人的消息，这个内鬼明显是针对高级成员下手。”  
周震南变了脸色：“啊？”  
“牺牲的人是ZIA的队员，他去执行的本来是我的任务，我转交给ZIA指派，结果那人死在任务结束的回程上。”张颜齐神色复杂地垂下眼，盯着周震南的伤痕，“结合上一次来看，意图非常明显，想挑起我和ZIA内斗。我已经让Ray用非常规手段调查所有高级成员的通讯情况了，看看到底是谁在暗处监听我们。”  
周震南咬着唇沉吟了一下，伸手揽住张颜齐的脖子。被揽在臂弯里的张颜齐上半身僵了一下，周震南自顾自地说道，“我不会允许有人害你的。虽然我不够厉害，但无论谁害你我都要让他死。”  
张颜齐默不作声地埋在他肩窝里，过了很久，周震南感觉到一双手臂搂上他的腰，贴在后背的手凉凉的，怀里的人是新晋的分区负责人，是教会他面不改色开枪杀人的师父，是事事都要掌握主动权的他的男友，第一次这般无助的靠在他肩上。  
周震南对身体接触的接受度非常苛刻，为此向张颜齐表达过愧疚，又自觉从前经历扭曲了自己对一切亲密关系的认知，倒也不太在乎张颜齐怎么看待他的过去。事实上以张颜齐的思维方式根本不会怎么看待，一个人的生活无非是不停地接任务，当有另一个人闯进生活就尽力守着，眼皮底下流过的每一秒都要为活下去做计划，哪有额外的心思追问过去。  
过去与未来如何都是正常人谈恋爱才会考虑的问题，他和周震南都不是什么正常人。  
“......嗯。”突然正经的语气让张颜齐的思路有点跟不上，“纱布还没裹，你先放开我。”  
周震南松开手臂，双手搭在他肩上，嘿嘿一笑：“怎么说话还押韵起来了，诗人张？”  
张颜齐拿起桌上的纱布卷，敲敲周震南的头顶，“艺术素养得向你看齐吧，画家周。”  
享受着专业包扎手法的周震南刚乖巧了几分钟又变身为熊孩子，两只手不安分地挠着张颜齐的颈后发尾，短短的发茬扎在手指尖的触感又是一阵奇异的痒。张颜齐专心给他缠着纱布，颈侧的一片皮肤正好显露在周震南面前，左耳下方的两颗痣在眼里晃来晃去。  
张颜齐放下手里的东西，还在端详自己的包扎成果够不够严实，却发现周震南细长雪白的颈肉眼可见快速泛红，扭头正眼看住他：“怎么了你？”  
鼻尖贴上了鼻尖，忽然放大到看不清的眉目，半张的唇间露出的贝齿，统统都是危险信号。周震南呼出的热气断断续续掠过他的唇峰，“嗡”地一声，脑中的血液推上了膛。  
小巧的下巴微微扬起，如深井中的一汪月影等着醉酒的人弯身采撷，张颜齐没有让他等太久。  
被掠夺着呼吸的周震南恍惚间想到了画室教授教他们粘合画框时用到的热熔胶，那种胶只需要和待粘合物体接触一点点，凭借液体张力延展粘合面，就能渐渐连接牢固。另一种东西像热熔胶一样渐渐扩大他和张颜齐的粘合面，两副胸膛紧贴着摩擦生起的热度几乎烫人，他手脚并用挂在张颜齐身上，不管不顾地吮吸着觊觎甚久的那张猫唇，又使着坏心偷偷噬啮。  
他齿关的猎物不甘示弱地用舌尖抵住了攻势，整个人突然绷起一股劲，猛捏了一把手中托着的柔软臀尖。  
“唔！”周震南颇为不满地闷哼一声，收紧夹在张颜齐腰侧的双腿，被抱离桌面悬在空中的感觉让他莫名慌张，中枢神经因缺氧有些不听使唤。这下真的成了决不能撒手的救命稻草，周震南心中无力地暗叹道。  
张颜齐终于释放了嘴唇上的钳制，粗喘着气抵住周震南的额头。  
不存在谁勾引谁，也没想为体内汹涌的冲动强行找个圣洁的解释，他睁开眼望住周震南的瞳孔，幽幽两道黑洞，似要将他吸入不为人知的宇宙洪荒深处。张颜齐按耐不住那股冲动，出声道：“周震南。我想睡你。”  
周震南一只手环住他的脖颈，空出的另一只手描摹着他的上唇轮廓，“你是在征求我的同意？”  
托着腿弯的手臂不太自然地绷得更紧了。  
“嗯。”张颜齐一脸虔诚地点点头，像个信徒等待教主接受他的皈依。教主本人弯了弯嘴角，捧起信徒的脸啄了一口。  
“好啊。”周震南涩着嗓子回答，像带了一丝哽咽，“好。”  
杀人是用刀枪作画，做爱是用身体作画，联立等式，四舍五入，做爱就是用自己的身体当成刀枪，叠加以意欲杀人的疯狂。  
一滴汗珠从周震南的发间滴落在张颜齐的胸前，他用手扶稳爱人凌驾在胯部以上的腰身，周震南的腰异常纤细，张颜齐的两只手伸开就可以环住。身下的床板和掌中的尾椎骨都是硬邦邦的，交合连接处是此时此刻他唯一感受到的柔软，周震南发着狠地一次次要他，温热包裹着他，骨骼撞击着他，口中喊着他的名字，被撞击成破碎不成调的低吟。  
张颜齐并不担心自己体力不足，倒是担心起了周震南初愈的伤口，裹了三层的纱布下已经隐隐透出一道血色，他看得眉头一蹙，抬起上身搂过周震南，将他上下颠簸到几近癫狂的脊背摁向自己，吻上那副被汗水湿透的薄瘦胸乳。空气分子剧烈震颤，动势能的共同作用使刀刃和刀鞘无比紧密地结合，血液如海啸冲向四肢百骸，直到两位冲浪者十指紧扣一起登顶。  
从衣物剥离身体的那一刻起，便能一眼望尽过去给周震南留下的痕迹。他习惯了侍奉和顺从，绵长的吻就能免去扩张步骤，娇柔瘦弱的躯体却对痛感反应迟钝——经验不足的张颜齐没控制好手劲，在他腰上留下了深深的指印，却没听他喊一句疼。  
谁在乎呢。周震南低下头给他一个苍白的笑，“没有人问过我疼不疼，你是第一个。”  
我在乎啊。张颜齐小心翼翼地捧着他的腰，轻轻吹一口气，傻兮兮地念叨着，“小时候磕磕碰碰，爸妈总说吹吹就不疼了。吹吹就不疼了。”  
张颜齐的眼睛在暗夜中亮得像两团火，灼出了周震南的眼泪，他在床笫之间没少哭，心情愉悦地哭倒是头一回。他将脑袋慢慢搁在张颜齐肩上，含泪笑着说道：“你知道吗，飞蛾在扑火的瞬间是感觉不到疼的。”

（Now playing：Main Theme - 曹英沃）

《盗梦空间》里有句台词，“The smallest seed of an idea can grow. It can grow to define or destroy you.”  
“一棵微小的意念种子，也能生根发芽，它可能成就你，也可能毁了你。”  
张颜齐心里一直记着这句台词，并深以为然。他向所有区级负责人发了彻查内鬼的命令，算是赶在内鬼下一步行动前抢占了先机；三天前提交的高级成员专用情报信道更换申请刚刚得到Zenith的批准，由Ray逐个核查所有联络员的身份可靠性后重新进行通信授权，力争在不惊动大部分人的前提下缩小调查范围。  
将组织出了内鬼的意念种在每个人心里，引起人人自危，内鬼就再也不能轻易骗取同事信任继续搞破坏。但人心惶惶势必影响任务效率，这自断一臂的做法或许能逼内鬼现出原形，但保不准也会动摇整个组织，只能走一步看一步，权当刮骨疗毒。  
他转头看了一眼正在开车的周震南，从座位前方的工具箱中摸出一个消音器，仔细检查了一下，旋接在手中AWM*的枪口上。车前灯从一个里程提示牌上晃过去，牌子上的字提醒着驾驶员距离这条高速公路的下一个出口还有10公里。  
他和周震南已经不是第一次双人出任务，但这次情况特殊，必须在这条高速公路上一段不到100米的指定地段干掉对向行驶的车里后排的人，车内有两人以上武装，力求一击毙命，行动时效只有两辆车会车瞬间的半秒。Zenith发来的任务说明书上标的是九级，只有张颜齐明白本来应该定为十级的——十级任务需要至少三名九级成员联手，然而各分区负责人被他发的通知搅得各怀鬼胎互相猜忌，眼下实在没有倾巢出动的条件。  
比起不能给予信任的同行，能达到亚音速的300温彻斯特玛格纳姆狙击弹才是最得力的助手。哦，还有喜欢把车当风火轮开的周震南。  
下一个出口一过就会进入任务指定地段，目标车辆随时会出现在视野里。张颜齐摁按下半截车窗将枪管伸出去，枪身下的稳定座正好卡住车窗上沿，透过夜视瞄准镜所见的夜色浓郁静谧，看起来与即将揭幕的喋血剧情毫无干系。  
张颜齐用力咬了一下自己的下唇，如果这次也有内鬼从中作梗呢？若他独自一人全力一搏，胜算大概四成，然而还带着周震南。  
作为岔路口标志的黄色指示灯从瞄准镜中一闪而过，张颜齐拉动枪栓推弹上膛，“咔哒”一声刚落，对向路面上出现了两道远光灯。那辆车紧靠着隔离带旁的行车道，速度比高速车速下限还要慢不少，简直像是主动等候着厄运降临。  
手自混合的卡宴被周震南及时换到了二档，车速降到40km/h，两车车头的距离还剩不到100米。  
这一夜没有刮风，路上万籁俱寂，两人在屏住呼吸的同时听到对面传来一声织物摩擦的动静。极快极轻，像是有人抬了一下袖子。  
会车的瞬间，张颜齐从瞄准镜里看到的不是人脸，而是另一把9mm狙击枪的枪口，火光乍起的瞬间他的拇指同时扣下扳机。  
“砰——”  
子弹撞在AWM的消音管边缘，击碎了塑料消音器，张颜齐托枪的手被震得从虎口麻到小臂。那辆车的轮胎在地面摩擦出尖利无比的响声，然后急急刹住在二十多米外。  
周震南也踩下了刹车，扭头看着黑暗中的副驾。他看不清张颜齐有没有受伤，直接上手揪住了他左边衣袖，才听到张颜齐用气音答他：“没事。”  
方才他开的那一枪明显也打在了对面的枪管上，张颜齐短促地吸了口气，打开了车门跳下去。那一瞬间他看到的是准度更高、撞针速度更快的AWP*狙击枪的枪口，如果对面那辆车的目标与他相同，他及时下车拉远战线，至少车里的周震南是暂时安全的。  
希望周震南在以前的任务里学会了打不过就跑这条铁律。  
夜幕中又响起车门打开的声音，有人从对面的车上下来，不止一个，张颜齐从瞄准镜里清晰地看到两把枪，一把AWP，一把乌兹冲锋枪*，一左一右立在车边。  
“操，还真他娘是十级。”张颜齐暗骂一声。目标据说是个从缅甸偷渡过来、被捕又越狱的毒枭，武装齐全倒不奇怪，任务被泄露也不意外了，无非又是哪个同事被钱买通偷放了消息。张颜齐端着AWM瞄准了那辆车的后油门，刚准备开枪，看见从车上又下来一个人影。  
车灯照在那个人的脸上，妆容花得一塌糊涂，满面惊恐地盯着张颜齐，乌兹冲锋枪的枪口顶在她身后。张颜齐惊呼出声，“Jelly？”  
“救我.......TCK！救我！”Jellyfish的尖叫撕破夜色，周震南举着一把M92已经踱至张颜齐身侧，等看清眼前的情形也是一怔。  
对面持枪的人都黑布蒙面，张颜齐努力辨认着身形，开口问道：“Jelly，怎么回事儿！”  
“伦敦有内鬼！有——”Jellyfish撕心裂肺地刚喊出一句，乌兹冲锋枪的枪口喷出愤怒的火光，一梭子弹带着她的身体原地冲出好几米，留下一片骇人的血窟窿。  
一发子弹呼啸而过，击中那辆车的右后侧车灯，接着又一枪跟来， 油箱中弹后炸开冲天的火焰。乌兹冲锋枪被瞬间吞噬，对面那支AWP反应神速，迅速侧翻闪出火焰范围，蹲下来向着张颜齐瞄准。  
周震南一个闪身侧伏在地，抬手对着枪手的上半身迅速打出两枪，AWP“啪嗒”掉地，枪口又抬高两厘米，一枪轰开了狙击手的天灵盖，脑浆和Jellyfish的血在地上混合成一滩。  
“OK了。”张颜齐保持着持枪姿势，走近观察了一下枪手的尸体，用枪管挑下蒙面布，AWP枪手是个白人，怎么看也觉得不像缅甸毒枭的马仔。周震南的枪法突发猛进到现在甚至打出这种精准的莫桑比克射击法*，张颜齐悄摸自豪了一下。  
周震南检查了一下Jellyfish的尸身，伸手帮她阖上眼睛。“居然被自己的手下控制了......？”  
“Jelly是情报主管，没有近战技能，否则也不会。”张颜齐看了眼她的脸，立马挪开目光，“伦敦办事处一直独立运行，如果伦敦内鬼和针对我的那拨内鬼有联系，那整个组织都已经成了内鬼的囊中之物。”  
张颜齐的手机振动了一下，他接起来，赵磊在那头急切地喊道：“张颜齐！不对劲！”  
“是不对劲，我们——”  
另一个声音打断了他，焉栩嘉的嗓音响起：“那个缅甸毒枭昨天就被暗杀在隔壁市了，你拿到的是假情报。”  
张颜齐盯着地上的尸体，悠悠地回道：“还有比这更不对劲的。我亲眼见到Jelly被杀了，咱们都危险了，ZIA。”  
“你先离开那里，用备用频道联系，手机扔掉。”焉栩嘉立刻挂断了电话。  
他将手机揣回去，拽着周震南迅速跑回车上，一脚油门猛踩下去开出了百米远，后面传来两声爆炸声。  
周震南握着方向盘，尽量控制着车身不被爆炸波影响，一转头发现张颜齐向后使劲靠在椅背上。  
“张颜齐？”  
身旁没有回应，周震南抬手打开了车厢顶灯，在他上身的黑卫衣上再次见到一大片被液体洇染的痕迹。张颜齐捂着大臂，嘴唇不住地发抖：“工具盒里有绷带，没事。”  
“没事个头啊！”周震南刹了车，扳过他的肩膀看，手肘往上绽开一道极深的伤口，一颗AWP子弹炸开后的螺旋状弹片嵌在紧邻着动脉的大臂肌肉里，血流速度快得恐怖。  
周震南翻出工具盒里的止血绷带，抖着手剪成几条系在伤口近心处，绷带马上被染成通红。  
“得把弹片取出来，不然血止不住......”张颜齐的嘴唇开始泛白，他想自己伸手将弹片拔出来，却连抬手的力气都没了。先前死撑着扛了会儿枪，毅力已经耗得一干二净，视野中周震南的五官都开始模糊。  
周震南咬着牙，找到工具盒中的镊子，一手攥上张颜齐的伤臂：“会很疼啊，你不要忍，疼就喊出来！”  
幸好弹片露在皮外的面积还算大，镊子一点点将弹片抽出来，皮肉摩擦的声音无比瘆人，周震南甚至都看到了断裂的血管。  
他撇下工具，给张颜齐又绑了一条绷带，重新发动车子驶向密集的城市灯火。  
路上张颜齐疼得几乎晕了过去，在被拖下车扶进急诊室的时候又清醒过来，听到周震南的声音在耳边絮絮叨叨：“吹吹就不疼了啊，吹吹。”  
几天后他代张颜齐出席了Jellyfish的追悼会，在一个极偏僻的海边小屋里，他见到了ZIA，以及ZIA的父亲Zenith。Zenith发表了三四句简短的悼词就离开了，留下周震南和几个中级成员完成了遗像告别——没有遗体，遗体已经被公路上的那场爆炸付之一炬，张颜齐拒绝前去和一张照片假惺惺地诉衷肠。开枪打中那辆车的时候我就和她告别过了，张颜齐说。

“为什么不救我。”  
周震南一脚蹬歪了被子才醒过来，那个熟悉的梦境太过真实，仍然将他吓出一身冷汗。眼前的教堂场景被床头柜上调暗了的台灯替代，拿起枕边的手机一看，时间刚过凌晨五点。他回头想确认有没有吵醒张颜齐，却发现身旁的枕头是空的。  
等他猛地翻身坐起来，又在台灯罩上发现了一个便利贴，是张颜齐潦草的字体：“紧急开会，天亮前回来。楼上厨房里煲了汤，不许开冰箱吃凉的。”  
他捏起便利贴纸上了楼，拧开燃气灶，睡眼朦胧地盯着小锅里的玉米汤冒出一个个气泡，塞了只蓝牙耳机，拿起手机拨了串号码。  
“Ray，我是blue lagoon。你能查到是谁半夜找TCK开会吗？”  
“TCK也去了？”听筒里同时传来敲键盘的动静和赵磊的声音，语气比周震南还要疑惑，“ZIA刚火急火燎地走了，也说是紧急开会。我查不到！他俩的加密邮箱都是空的！对了，ZIA穿防弹衣走的，你说不会出事儿吧......”  
周震南心跳顿时加快，张颜齐根本就没有穿防弹衣的习惯。  
“应该不会吧，或许只是高权限负责人碰面。”周震南不由自主想起张颜齐说的内鬼，确认了一下时间，还有不到两小时天就会亮。“他还说什么了吗？”  
“没有。为了确保安全ZIA最近都在休眠状态，除了我的加密信道不参与任何会话，怎么可能有人联系得到他呢？TCK有什么异常吗？”  
周震南将手中的便利贴翻来覆去端详了几遍，“也没有，他还有空留字条，应该不是什么特别危急的情况。别吓唬自己，他们要查清内鬼还要靠你这个信息来源，你可千万别慌。”  
“可......这种情况基本只有一种可能，有人通过未知信道发了通知，甚至当面找到他俩，但我和你都丝毫没有察觉。”赵磊的语速越来越快，“TCK家属于组织已知的安全屋，倒还说得过去。可我家地址从未公开，有人知道ZIA在我这只能说明......”  
汤匙停顿在嘴边，周震南从赵磊的声音里听出了一丝战栗：“说明什么？”  
“说明......找他的人是Zenith。只有Zenith知道我家地址，以及绕开安保的方法。”  
“哦......Zenith对你还挺重视。”周震南意味不明地感慨一句，“但Zenith找他俩开会很正常啊。”  
一口热汤咽进喉咙还没品明白味道，周震南又听到赵磊飞快打断他：  
“不正常。Zenith前几天密购了一大批炸药和定时器，已经触发了区级异常行动警报。”


	5. Zero-Day

Chap.5 Zero-Day  
（Now playing：Lost but Won - Hans Zimmer）  
“那我呢？现在的我杀得了你么？”

暗灰穹幕被楔状的晨光一点一点撕破，一辆白色的现代在浸润于破晓中的滨海公路上高速行驶，转过两个连续S型弯道，然后离开主干道拐进了一条岔路。  
搁在仪表盘前的手机响起一阵奇异而尖利的铃声，张颜齐接起来刚想开口，听筒里传来焉栩嘉压抑的声音：“我有种不太好的预感。”  
“......怎么了？为什么启用这个信道？”张颜齐盯着车窗外茫茫的晨雾，视野中只能勉强看到一个小黑点。电话那头焉栩嘉迟迟没有回话，张颜齐的脸色沉了沉：“Jelly死后你就莫名其妙的，难道还在怀疑是我么。”  
话还没说完，张颜齐感觉到车的前轮轧到了什么东西，小幅度地颠了一下，他打开前灯从挡风玻璃向外看，积雪未化的路面上印着几道新车辙，比他的车轮宽度稍微宽一些，应该是类似皮卡的运货车留下的。  
没记错的话，这条岔路尽头的小黑点就是Jelly的追悼会所在的小屋，属于绝密联络地，怎么会有运货车近期到过附近？张颜齐心里陡升一股异样，减慢了车速对着电话问道：“你也收到通知了吧？”  
焉栩嘉的声音听起来很模糊，像是捂着电话悄悄说的：“Zenith。是他怀疑你。带枪了么？”  
张颜齐顿时睁大了本来半眯着的眼睛：“什么意思？你已经到了？”  
“车停远点，见面再说。”焉栩嘉说完挂断了电话。张颜齐拿下手机瞟了眼屏幕，五分钟前加密信箱里收到周震南的两条信息。他的拇指在“查看正文”和“关闭提示”之间停顿了一下，选择了“关闭提示”，然后锁上屏幕，时间显示刚过凌晨七点。

“咚咚咚”  
周震南蹲在地上刚系好靴子的系带，门外响起急促的敲门声，客厅的监控屏上显示出赵磊的脸。  
“Ray？刚准备去找你，怎么了？”周震南侧着身让他进了屋，发现赵磊肩上挂着电脑包，腰间的束带上绑着一个匕首套。  
赵磊气喘吁吁地扶着墙，将手里的手机伸到周震南面前，“ZIA刚刚启用了最高级别的一次性紧急信道，我追踪不到通信对象和消息内容，只定位到了信号发出坐标，你看看眼熟么？”  
一个小红点在屏幕里的地图上跳跃，周震南辨认着海岸线和公路形状，根据经纬度换算了一下，“这不是......给Jelly开追悼会那个小屋？”  
“对，我也是前几天听ZIA说了才知道，一直以来所有牺牲的核心成员都会在这个地方开追悼会，这就是个固定的，呃，葬礼会场。”赵磊越说脸色越难看，一口气始终平静不下来，“你说他去那里干什么啊！还有TCK也不知道去哪了！”  
“等等等等，之前你说Zenith购置了大批炸药，又在凌晨叫他俩开会，”周震南抬手示意他冷静，“现在国内的核心成员只有他们三个，既然确定马上要见面，ZIA为什么又用紧急信道联系高级别成员？是向海外分中心报告Zenith有异常？还是说，求助？”  
“哎呀，也有可能......但是海外同事也没法及时增援啊——”赵磊急得跳脚，刹那间反应过来什么，脸色突变道：“他知道我肯定会监控紧急信道，就是为了告诉我坐标！他有危险！这个焉栩嘉为什么不把话说清楚啊！”  
周震南一把拦住开始原地打转的赵磊，将他摁在客厅的沙发上：“等下，就算真的是Zenith针对他们，咱俩追过去照样也是送死——我们先把关于Zenith近期的异常情况捋一遍，搞清楚他到底想干什么，OK？”  
他没料到的是，赵磊看上去瘦骨嶙峋力气却很大，一秒就挣脱了他的手从沙发上弹起来，拽起周震南就要出门：“不不不情报太多了我得开电脑分析，路上再说！你来开车！”  
周震南无奈地点头答应，打开客厅地板的暗格翻出两把M92，将其中一把抛给了赵磊：“拿着以防万一吧，虽然我和你肯定没有他们仨枪法准。”

张颜齐控制着车轮沿运货车的轮胎印慢慢接近小屋，笼在飘渺烟雾中的轮廓渐渐在视野中清晰起来，他隐约记得自己唯一一次光顾这里，是六七年前来参加上一任最高级指挥官的葬礼，接任的人就是Zenith。Zenith在任期内，大刀阔斧地开辟出更广阔的市场，有意将他和焉栩嘉一手扶植为左膀右臂，但对两人的控制收放始终有些微妙——张颜齐自知血缘优先亲疏有别，从不多过问任务分派与人员调动，一门心思地发挥自身特长，只求多培训几个能杀人、敢杀人的外勤；而焉栩嘉作为Zenith的亲生独子，却似乎有意回避着权力嫡传的路，甚至在外人看来有点缺心眼：除了将联络员的管辖几乎全权交给了赵磊，还总抢着接高难度外勤任务，在明知有其他人可以替他涉险的前提下。  
Zenith的决定从未明说，但张颜齐心里明白得很。他曾经试探着问过焉栩嘉，接管全局后有何考虑，捎带着拿自己开了句玩笑，“我立刻离职，但你得请我喝酒，宋太祖还杯酒释兵权呢。”  
当时正在专心装弹匣的焉栩嘉头也不抬地甩他一句，“没门儿，你敢跑我就敢不要这组织。”  
在他和焉栩嘉对弈的隐形天平上，以感性的手足情谊和理性的共同利益作为砝码，两边向来是能保持平衡的。张颜齐将车熄了火，紧盯着约五十米开外的屋前台阶，出神地想，唯一能打破平衡的因素，或许只有捉摸不透的Zenith。这位复古艺术爱好者竟然连开会通知都能以手写卡片的形式发，幸好用的是无人机传送，张颜齐睡觉也从不会摘的蓝牙耳机及时响起了提示音，要真派只信鸽送过来，哪怕站在枕头边上一直咕咕咕他也听不见。  
类似的情形不是第一次，只是张颜齐没想到这次见面地点是在专门办葬礼的这处小屋，对Zenith的用意他也有种不好的预感，浑身肌肉发紧的同时下意识看了一眼空着的副驾座位。  
若今日之后再无杀手TCK，希望新的指挥官ZIA不要太为难他的学生。周震南想必已经发现了字条，现在天已经亮了，可他还不想对周震南食言。张颜齐的手摸到安全气囊舱旁边的一个按钮按下去，一个隐形小抽屉应声弹出，他拿出里面的弹匣换到自己的柯尔特M2000上，右手攥紧枪柄，左手打开了车门。  
橘黄色的第一抹朝阳跳出海平面，雾气很快散尽，小屋的木头门虚掩着，台阶上残余的烟蒂被晨风吹得来回滚动。张颜齐缓缓推开门，空旷的屋里摆着一张四方的木头茶几，上面是一张已经开局的象棋棋盘，两只盛有透明金色液体的高脚杯立在棋盘的两个对角旁边，一个人面对着门口，坐在桌后的轮椅上。  
一张折叠椅支在窗边，焉栩嘉弓着腰窝在椅子里，像只受了冻的小猫一般瑟缩着。见他推开门进了屋，焉栩嘉的眼睛和手中的烟头同时闪过一丝光亮。  
“大清早就喝酒抽烟？”张颜齐挑眉盯着轮椅上那人沟壑纵横的脸，不自觉地将手枪往身后背了背，“Zenith，你的腿真的没关系？这屋里好冷。”  
Zenith的眼睛始终没从棋盘上抬起来，皮肤松弛的手里捏着一枚黑色的“车”，另一只手隐在膝上的毛毯边缘中。“我的日子本就不多了，能感受到的疼痛都很稀有。TCK，来看看这局棋。”  
张颜齐眼中的疑虑变成了惊诧，向窗边的焉栩嘉投去目光，烟雾遮住了那双眼睛，他看不清对方什么表情。面前的棋盘上，红黑双方都没有明显损失，红方的卒子有两枚已经过了河，黑方摆出防守姿态架炮以待。  
张颜齐揣度着Zenith的话，一瞬间明白了焉栩嘉电话里说的不太好的预感是什么。Zenith一年前对外宣称身体抱恙，别人都以为只是找个借口隐退，只有焉栩嘉和他知道Zenith已是骨癌晚期，双膝坏死令Zenith从雷厉风行的指挥者迅速转变成羸弱的老人。张颜齐早就做好了心理准备，只是没想通这一幕为何没有在医院上演，而是在这里。  
“TCK不懂象棋，你直说吧。”焉栩嘉没有温度的声音响起，手中的烟压灭在窗台上，“从鳄港码头开始，到伦敦内鬼杀Jelly灭口，所有人员倒戈、情报泄露都是你指使的对吧？就为了满足你将手下玩弄掌股之间的变态乐趣？”  
“为了让我们俩最终对立。”张颜齐神色平静地打断他，在Zenith对面的另一张折叠椅上坐下，伸出手指摩挲着面前的酒杯，“但我不懂，Zenith，他的代号可继承了你的Z，别忘了他是你儿子——你设置多险的难关考验他都可以，为什么要骗他？”  
Zenith的脸上保持着和煦的微笑，眼角堆起层层的古树年轮：“我可没骗他，是他不够聪明，直到今天才看明白。而你，”那双不太有神但澄澈的眼睛看向张颜齐，如水底燃起的火焰，“我想以你的智商，应该早就怀疑到我身上了。”  
“当啷”，张颜齐用指甲敲了一下高脚杯，杯中的酒液晃出一小片涟漪。  
“我根本没敢怀疑你，Zenith。尽管你安排了那么多陷阱等我们跳，但是。”两个面色阴沉的年轻人隔着屋中快冻成冰的空气对视了一下，张颜齐将另一只手里的枪搁在棋盘上，“彼此信任才能生存，这是我们的立身之道，你说过的。所以今天在这里，你是一定要我们俩决个胜负？”  
Zenith看着他的眼里满带赞许的意味，“是，也不算是。我是个普通的父亲，自然希望衣钵能由自己的儿子继承。只是在杀你之前，我想给你个知道真相的机会。TCK，谢谢你多年来辅佐Z，你会有个体面的葬礼。”  
“我不同意！”焉栩嘉倏地站起身，手中的烟盒不知何时换成了一支通体银白的Mark XIX，对准了Zenith，“我说过了我不同意！你为什么从来都不问我想要什么！”  
“焉栩嘉！放下！”张颜齐厉声吼道。  
被亲儿子持枪相逼的Zenith仿佛毫不意外，只是面上的笑意减了几分，“ZIA，你果然不是一个合格的领导者。棋逢对手注定有胜有负，你和他之间只能进行零和博弈，达不到平局。鳄港之后我通过操纵其他任务暗示过你很多次，想不到你甘愿自己的下属死得不清不白，也不愿意对TCK起疑心，如此优柔寡断的性格，实在配不上焉家的这个Z。”  
焉栩嘉拿惯了枪的手第一次不自主发抖，咬紧牙关的同时听到Zenith补充了一句——“但年轻时走点弯路也并非不可原谅，你踌躇不前迈不出这一步，我就推你一把。”  
轻蔑无比的语气在焉栩嘉冷若冰霜的脸上割出一丝刺痛神色，他举着枪走近，无视张颜齐焦急恳求的眼神，将枪口顶在自己父亲的太阳穴上，“你不惜将高级别行动泄密给敌对势力，害得数十名成员丢掉性命，就只是为了煽动我和张颜齐彻底决裂？就算如你所愿，斗到两败俱伤，留下一个残破无力的组织给我，除了任人宰割还有什么出路？我是配不上这个Z，你呢？踩着同僚的鲜血爬上最高位就配得上了？”  
焉栩嘉的怒吼逐渐变成了哽咽，颤抖的枪口渐渐垂下来，“明明我已经按你的意愿妥协了这么多年，为什么还要逼我恨你......”  
张颜齐眼疾手快地夺下焉栩嘉的枪，将他拉到窗边，盯着他的眼睛轻声道：“ZIA，如果你现在还相信我，和我一起说服他。实在不行我可以立刻退出，但你不能做傻事......”  
“说服？”Zenith的声音幽幽响起，轻松的语气已全然消失，“这间屋子里里外外埋了十几公斤C4炸药，我今天是来立遗嘱的，不是来被你们说服的。还有，ZIA，你还是一如既往沉不住气，我说让你亲自动手杀他了吗？”  
张颜齐盯住Zenith藏在毛毯里的那只手，“Zenith，你应该清楚，凭你现在根本杀不了我。”  
“当然也不是我来，我还没老糊涂到拿鸡蛋碰石头——你终于肯现身了？”  
Zenith的音量突然提高，张颜齐又愣了一下，才反应过来最后那个问句不是对着他和焉栩嘉，而是冲着他俩身后的门口说的。  
两人猛地回头，一道影子从门槛渐渐延伸到屋内地板，推开门缓缓走进来的是紧绷着脸的赵磊。焉栩嘉刚动了一下，被张颜齐伸手按住，又看清有一把枪正抵在赵磊后脑。  
握着枪的人是周震南。  
那抹上挑的眼角从赵磊背后移出来，径直望向张颜齐：“那我呢？现在的我杀得了你么？”

在周震南时不时会梦到的那个噩梦场景里，经常闪过熟悉的人脸，有残忍地用电击棒烫伤过他的客人，有高中时便性骚扰过他的代课老师，有将他围起来拳打脚踢的学校同学，甚至还有从不关心他过得如何的养父母。  
唯独没有他的生母，尽管周震南还能清楚地描绘出那张脸的五官，但自从十二岁被收养后，他从来没有在梦里见到过亲生母亲。  
周震南记得她背着还不会走路的自己，摆摊叫卖自制的廉价饰品，冬天的海风刮得她年轻的脸庞皲裂发红；记得她执意将自己送进正规的幼儿园，因为非婚生子户口手续不全被屡次拒绝，后来直接带着自己给园长下跪求情；记得她浓妆艳抹去富商云集的夜总会陪酒，半夜三更带着酒气回家，抱着怕黑不敢睡觉的自己小声地哭，眼泪晕脏了她的妆容，可她依然美得无与伦比。  
直到十二岁生日刚过不久的一个晚上，母亲照常化妆出门，却彻夜未归。第二天清早，夜总会的老板和警察一同敲开了他家的房门，将他接到了一个奇怪的医院里。  
他美丽而坚韧的母亲，隔着一道紧锁的铁门又哭又笑地看着他，然后开始疯狂撕扯自己的头发，屋里的护士冲上前将她拖到病床上，用皮带捆住她干瘦的四肢。  
身边的警察磕磕巴巴地和周震南解释，前一夜她正陪客人喝酒的时候有个枪手闯进来，当着她的面开了六枪，打死了正在包厢里推杯换盏的六个高利贷商人，短时间受了强刺激的她当场精神失常。  
他的母亲疯了。从此再无人每时每刻都尽力护他周全。  
周震南被警察交给了社工，社工将他托给一对生活也并不富裕的夫妻。他在养父母家长到十四岁，期间无数次和主办那个杀人案的警察要求看看现场，老警察架不住他软磨硬泡，寄给他一沓现场照片的复印件。周震南将那些照片翻来覆去看了很多遍，枪手行动迅捷，现场非常干净，却又狂妄到在墙面上留下一行清楚的签名：  
Trainer of CK。

酒杯中荡漾的涟漪渐渐平静，自远处传来成群海鸥的鸣声。  
周震南的声音像老旧收音机里飘出的不知名电台，讲完了那个停止在七年前的故事。五个人在不大的屋内相识沉默。  
“TCK，当年留活口的失误是我替你扛下来的，结果你又在七年后重蹈覆辙。”Zenith慵散地开口，笑眼慈祥的看着他。“一年多以前，blue lagoon——我是说曾经的那位，没有严格遵守保密条例，手机联系人都是用代号存的，于是你就被发现了，TCK。”  
“被我发现了。”周震南用枪示意赵磊让到一旁，盯住张颜齐的眼里浮起寒气，“他是我的客人。本来我准备通过他接近你，就向他打听你的情况，结果那老家伙以为我是有生意要委托你，当时直接联络了Zenith。”  
赵磊冷不丁插了一句：“他这是心里压根没有保密条例吧——”  
Zenith拿起桌上的酒杯，端详片刻后接着说道；“所以我亲手杀了他。但这个孩子，在向我说明来意后，倒给了我充分的理由留下他，并与他合作。”Zenith抬起眼睛，望住周震南，“他要找TCK报仇 ，而我正好苦于无法直接削弱你，便想到借他的手，这样他能报仇雪恨，我也除去了眼中钉，我们都得偿所愿。但说实话，杀你并非易事，为了十拿九稳，小周提出他有办法让你放下戒备。”  
“接近你，取得信任，让你爱上我，控制你，再彻底摧毁你——TCK害我母亲精神崩溃，所以我也要让TCK精神崩溃。你果然还是那个，喜欢在有第三人在场的时候杀人的Trainer of CK，从我出现在你杀浅川的现场开始，一切计划都进展得非常顺利。”周震南眯起眼，眸中闪过意味深长的光，窗外有阳光照进来，眼底的寒意却冻得更厚，“意外吗？堂堂TCK居然被骗得团团转？别忘了，我的一技之长就是骗取人心，而你实在是......太好骗了。”  
张颜齐不知道自己什么时候举起了手里的枪，瞄准了周震南的眼睛，指间扳机的金属触感延迟传到脑中。昨夜还能肌肤相亲的爱人，此刻举枪相对，不是因为老套的由爱生恨，而是从第一天起就是个阴谋。像个难以察觉的零日漏洞*，从他产生一念之差的那一刻起就植入骨髓。  
而辅佐了快十年的上司，一面重用他一面忌惮他，忌惮到不惜损兵折将也要拔掉他的獠牙利爪，哪怕他从无二心。  
七年前的张颜齐还是加入未满一年的新手，一直觉得自己该是十步杀一人的孤胆英雄。那个灯光昏暗烟气缭绕的KTV包厢，在他掏出枪的瞬间包厢里所有的男人都向他愤怒扑来，所有女人逃向四下角落，他开完第六枪后按目标描述清点了一遍，以为自己没有伤害任何一个无辜者，完全回忆不起角落里哪个惊吓过度的女人，和周震南有着相似的眉眼。  
原来一直以来都是演戏，那个从一开始枪都拿不稳到后来可以和他比装弹手速的周震南，那个将亮色衣服全都扔掉穿起同款黑卫衣的周震南，那个在他做饭时喜欢在一旁捣乱的周震南，那个半夜被噩梦惊醒会缩进他怀里的周震南，那个在他受伤后咬牙掉眼泪的周震南，全都是为他一人而塑造的角色，演技绝顶精湛。  
他看不透。他觉得冷。  
“既然恨透了我，何必又救我呢？”张颜齐想起自己被AWP弹片打中，在途中昏迷过，其实周震南完全可以放他自生自灭。甚至还有很多他毫无防备的时刻，如果周震南当时起了哪怕一丝杀心，他也不至于毫无察觉直至今日。  
看到周震南手里的枪微微一颤，他不抱希望地想赌一把。  
“起初不甘心让你死得太痛快，想把你的心挖出来狠狠捏碎，但——”周震南的眼里升起惨淡的笑意，“想骗到你的心，必须先把自己的真心交出去，等我反应过来，已经下不去手了。”  
张颜齐慢慢放下了拿枪的手，木然地笑了笑。  
赌赢了吗？他不知道。  
“从什么时候开始？”  
“......伦敦之后。”  
周震南停顿了一下才回答。他一直也在赌，赌张颜齐会不会带他走，会不会允许他进入自己的生活，会不会沦陷在他的“美人计”里，日夜屏息凝神看着张颜齐一步步走进这个圈套，以为自己从头到尾都赌赢了。  
直到张颜齐说他在害怕。  
想到伦敦的周震南突然反应过来什么，手臂向斜下方一偏，枪口方向从张颜齐的胸前挪开，对上了在一旁淡定斟酌着棋局的Zenith。焉栩嘉身形一动，悄悄接过了赵磊从背后塞来的枪。  
“还记得在伦敦，Jelly指派的单独刺杀任务么？”周震南向窗边的两人瞟了一眼，“那次任务的刺杀目标，是你，赵磊。”  
赵磊和焉栩嘉异口同声地惊呼：“什么？！”  
“任务书上有Zenith亲笔签名，他从那时候就想杀你。当时我猜不透他的意图，硬着头皮选了第二项，后来我想明白了，你一直是TCK最可靠的情报来源，除掉你等于让TCK失去耳目。”周震南举枪踱至Zenith面前，垂着眼睛看他，“我们都是他的棋子，用罢即弃。”  
Zenith的手一起一落，用红方的一颗“卒”架“炮”，踩下黑方的“相”，棋子之间磕出清脆的声响。  
“Blue lagoon，要不是你一时心软，这本来是一步妙棋。”Zenith抬起眼睛扫视着面前的两人，在张颜齐的后脑上多停留了一秒，“可惜，我用卒将你送过河，你却要投靠黑方。”  
赵磊脸色煞白地看了一眼焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉一个箭步冲到Zenith身侧：“为什么这么对我！将我逼成孤家寡人你才甘心吗！”  
Zenith静静看着他，怆然一笑：“儿子，谁在这个位置上都是孤家寡人，以后你会明白的。”  
他继续移动着桌上的棋局，只移动了三四步，而局势已然天翻地覆。红方的卒几乎损失殆尽，一车一马一炮却已全部过河、直逼黑方将营；黑方两士一车呈三角包围着己方的将，壁垒岌岌可危，却有一枚“炮”单刀直插敌方帅营。张颜齐的那支柯尔特2000还留在棋盘一角的空白位置，如同一枚异形棋子。  
“赵磊，你先走。”焉栩嘉重新举起枪对准了Zenith，“所有的事都和你没有关系，这里埋了定时炸弹，再不走就来不及了。”  
赵磊拼命摇头，用求助的神色看向张颜齐。  
“你俩都走。”张颜齐将手里的Mark XIX抛回给焉栩嘉，料定对方本能反应会接住，“Ray，协助ZIA招募新人，重组情报网——”  
他的眼睛定在焉栩嘉毫无血色的脸上，声音轻得像一团雾：“靠你了，好好活着。”  
赵磊扳过焉栩嘉的身体，拽住他的手臂向外拖。  
愿你永远不用受该隐所受之惩罚。周震南放下枪，目送着焉栩嘉经过自己。

张颜齐在屋后汽车发动的声音里坐回Zenith对面的椅子上，棋局仍然僵持着，Zenith慢吞吞地搁下酒杯，笑眼在张颜齐和周震南之间打了个转，“谢谢。”  
“不客气，”张颜齐拿下棋盘上自己的枪，顺手将黑方推到河边界的一枚“兵”向靠近自己的方向撤了回来。“我的徒弟终归没有背叛我，所以不太忍心看你的儿子被逼得背叛你——毕竟你后继有人，而我的葬礼应该也不会太孤单。”  
他侧过头，看到周震南走到窗边面对着他站定，攥枪的手垂在身侧。他突然明白了Zenith题在笔记本扉页的那段文字——“尽情挥霍名为时间的子弹直至生命终结”，此刻时间正以秒为单位不知在这间屋中的何处角落里倒数着他的生命，时间一到，所有背叛与和解的戏份将永埋与此。  
周震南靠在窗台上，如弓箭般紧绷许久的肌肉终于放松下来。和曾经许多次一样，他扣不下手中的扳机，但也没想就此放过张颜齐，拖延到今日，终究只能靠见证他在一切疑惑解开后赴死的表情来报仇，就算代价是同归于尽。  
那一瞬间周震南心里比视野远处的海面还要平静，张颜齐想必猜到了他的心思，才没有赶他走。  
这该死的默契，这如刀的天意。  
“Blue lagoon，你还是不愿意动手吗？”Zenith手中的酒杯已经快见底，开口散发出微微的酒气，“再过几分钟，一切可就‘是非成败转头空’了。”  
“Z，我很讨厌被当成杀人工具，你在试图利用我杀赵磊的时候就已经失去我这把刀了。”周震南哑着嗓子回他，眼睛始终锁定在张颜齐搁在桌边的那只手，“赶紧了结你俩的恩怨吧，当我是个看客就行。”  
Zenith将一开始就藏在毯子下的左手抽了出来，两根手指夹着一个卷烟长度的遥控引信。  
“你现在开枪打死他，我就切断定时器。”Zenith以右手红方的“车”吃掉了黑方的那枚“炮”，侧眼认真地看着周震南：“你才十九岁，又是TCK亲自训练出来的，留在这一行尚能大展宏图，犯不着陪自己的仇人去死，还得跟我这把老骨头埋在一起，实在不划算。”  
张颜齐没有抬头。  
周震南重重叹了一口气，抬起手迅速扣响了扳机。M92的枪口喷出火光，他顺着子弹飞出的轨迹看到了张颜齐泛红的眼角。

张颜齐的意识在直升机引擎的嗡鸣声中回到身体。  
直升机的螺旋桨挡住阳光在他脸上闪着阴影，身下的气垫救生船跟着海浪一摇一晃，海风带来的咸苦气息蛰得他眼睛一阵涩痛。  
像经历了一场梦魇，但前心后背大片的锐痛逼他清醒地睁开眼，周震南的脸出现在正上方，后脑勺传来体温，自己正枕着周震南的腿。  
他还是没赌输，周震南开的那一枪向下偏了半厘米，擦着胸腔边缘穿过他的侧肋。  
张颜齐随即用左手开了第二枪，子弹准确无误地打中Zenith的心口，爆炸声同时在屋门前的车道上响起，他跳起身将周震南扑在身下，两人被天花板上塌下的木块瞬间湮没。  
“你没受伤吧......”  
周震南咬了下嘴唇，低头看他：“没有。别说话了你。”  
头顶的直升机开始缓缓降低高度，气流将海水吹起一阵强烈的颠簸。一个手机被周震南塞进了张颜齐的卫衣口袋，屏幕上停留在紧急求救信号呼出的界面。张颜齐隔着衣服按住了他的手，周震南稍微用力向外抽，竟然没抽出来，三两下动静又扯得伤口向外冒出一股鲜血。  
“张颜齐，有人来救你了。”周震南抬起头用力地笑了笑，揽住他的脖子，眼泪从充血的双眼中夺眶而出，“你要活着，一直恨我。”  
“千万别原谅我。”  
这是张颜齐再次失去意识前听清的最后一句话。

\- FIN -


	6. 【后记】

对不起对不起对不起烂尾了啊啊啊啊啊啊（是真的不会收尾了我先跪着）  
这篇双杀手AU的初始构思其实挺粗糙的，很多细节灵感都来源于和千果榄仁老师合写、千果榄仁(wyyID:@KeKeLiii)的一首填词翻唱曲《难言无常（Skyfall Cover）》的歌词，也请大家多多支持千果榄仁老师的恩歪歌批事业！（跪谢  
关于题目“多巴胺与肾上腺素”，说实话没什么特别深刻的引申义，只是想到爱上一个人就会生理性分泌多巴胺，而在受到强刺激（比如sha人和doi的时候）就会狂飙肾上腺素，尝试解释一个简单粗暴的人体生理现象......（再跪  
人设私设特别多且特别背德还请多见谅，从去年开始就在尝试打破自己立笔下人设的思维定式，所以才非常big胆地选了这种非主流（字面意思）人设，想在人性比较黑暗的那一面多多着墨，所以就有这么背德的设定啦........(再再跪  
最后想说的是爱情就特么这样！说没就没，说变就变，说假就假了！实不相瞒咱就是不搞完美剧情的破碎主义者——坚持BE美学！（暴躁发言完继续跪回去  
【高亮】  
虽然对各种枪械匕首的使用方法都是我臆想瞎编的但请非专业人士绝对不要尝试模仿~！

谢谢您看到这里！康桑哈密达！阿里嘎多！3Q！那得吧！ (长跪不起


End file.
